Batman: Lineage
by Throwaway07
Summary: These are going to be a collection of scenes from the upcoming solo Batman movie in the DCEU. In my story we have a fractured bat-family and Tim Drake has been introduced as the new Robin. Jason Todd has returned to Gotham and no one will stop him from confronting the Batman. To clarify, this is a year after Justice League, and this is the New 52 version of Barbara Gordon.
1. A Familiar Face

This is simply a scene from one of the upcoming Batman movies in the new DC cinematic universe that I'd like to see. If anyone likes it I'll post the other scenes I have bouncing around in my head.

Barbara fumbled with her keys for a moment before jamming them into her apartment door. She balanced her purse, mail, and Chinese takeout while she entered her modest one bedroom home. She placed her bag on the stand next to the door. She had barely entered the apartment when the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Someone else was here. Although she'd been retired for a number of years, she still knew to trust her gut. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and dialed 228. A voice came from the living room down the short hallway. It was being filtered through a voice modulator, not unlike Batman's.

"Your distress call won't work. I'm jamming all signals from this apartment, your smartphone included."

Barbara ran through all her options. How did they know about the distress signal to the batcave? Did he know who she really was?

"Please join me. I just want to talk."

She slowly walked to the doorway. Whoever it was had drawn the curtains, blocking the bright lights of Gotham. She reached for the switch and flicked it on. The light revealed a warm room with soft colors and comfortable furniture. A figure stood with their back to her, he was wearing black boots, black military fatigues, a brown leather jacket, and a red form fitting mask. He was in front of the fireplace mantle holding a framed picture in his hand. It was the one of her and Dick standing in front of Haleys Circus tent. Her hand was resting on his chest, showing off her brand new engagement ring. A happier time, before the gunshot.

The man carefully placed the picture back on the mantle and turned to face her.

Neither of them spoke.

"You came here to talk, so talk."

He shook his head. "Sorry it's just been so long...Do you know who I am?"

Barbara studied him for a moment, sizing him up. She could tell he was armed with at least two pistols, and noticed a custom knife belted at his right thigh with a blade length of at least 12 inches. As far as she could tell, it was just the two of them.

She nodded, "You're the Red Hood. Just the next bad guy in Gotham."

"Bad guy? You consider getting rid of Gotham's worst bad?"

Barbara shrugged, "Murder is murder."

The Red Hood snorted, "Tell that to Batman."

Her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

He ignored her questioned and crossed the room to sit on the couch. He gestured for her to enter the room. Barbara positioned herself next to the fireplace next to the metal poker.

He looked up at her, hesitating."Joker...I heard he crippled you."

It wasn't really a question, but she still answered, "Yes."

The Red Hood nodded. "Was that before or after you ended your engagement to Greyson?"

She swallowed, "What do you want?"

"He took everything from you. Your career, your love, your life. My question is, why is he still alive? Why aren't you angry? Why aren't you doing everything in your power to enter Arkham right now and end him?"

Barbara felt her eyebrows rise. She was surprised by the question. Then again, he is using one of Jokers earliest aliases. Barbara decided to answer honestly.

"I...I was consumed by my hate for a long time, especially when it looked as though I would never walk again, but I let it go. I didn't want to become..." She stopped short of saying "like Bruce".

She continued, "I let it go, and found peace. I'm happy now. He didn't take my life from me, I'm still here. What happened to me was awful, but with the help of my friends and family I got through it."

The Red Hood shook his head, unsatisfied with her answer. "No. Don't lie to me. You had to invent a new life for yourself. He took your identity away. We both know Barbara Gordon is the real mask you used to wear. Now you're one in the same."

Barbara started to worry, she didn't like the direction this conversation was going in. "I don't know what you mean."

His tone turned harsh. "I said don't lie to me! I know who you were Barbara!"

The Red Hood shot up, and started pacing the room, becoming animated as he spoke.

"I remember training with you, patrolling, fighting, feeling...whole."

He stopped pacing and looked at her. "Sometimes there are gaps, but I remember you and Greyson, being kind to me."

Barbara was shaking her head. "No this is some kind of sick joke."

She tried to back away, but he grabbed her by the shoulders, fingers digging, refusing to let go.

"Stop it! Who are you?! Take off that damn mask!"

He stood still for a moment before slowly nodding. He reached up and slowly unlatched his mask.

Before her was the face of Jason Todd. Her jaw dropped. Her vision grew blurry. She fought back the tears and anger quickly took over. She slapped him, then quickly followed it up with a stiff jab to his face, rocking him back a half step.

Jason smiled, then sat back down on the couch, dabbing his nose with his sleeve, trying to soak up the blood.

He snorted. "You still got it."

"Shut up." Said Barbara through clenched teeth. "You're not Jason. Jason is dead. I was there at his funeral."

Jason nodded. "I know this is hard to believe, but it's me Babs."

"Stop! You don't get to call me that!"

She tried to run through every villain who could pull this off. Clayface? No he's still locked up. A Mad Hatter android? No, he can't possibly know their real identities.

Jason interrupted her train of thought. "It's me Barbara. How else would I know that you used to be Batgirl. Or that Dick was the first Robin, and now he's bouncing around Bludhaven as Nightwing."

She shook her head violently this time. "No, no, no."

Jason was almost pleading at this point. "You saved me from Zasz. He caught me, because I didn't plan thoroughly enough."

She kept shaking her head, refusing to look him in the eye.

"You helped me change the Robin costume."

She looked up.

"We both laughed at how Dick looked in the old one. Remember? Remember those ridiculous shorts."

He smiled.

He still has the same smile.

It took her a minute before she could say anything.

"Jason." She said under her breath.

"Hey Babs."

Barbara didnt know what to say. "How? You were-"

She was quiet for a moment. Trying to process everything. Was this really the same boy she helped mentor? He'd be how old?

24?

God its been years.

Jason was one the best fighters she'd ever seen, even if he lacked Dicks grace or Bruces penchant for dissecting a problem from every conceivable angle. He had difficulty controlling himself though. He constantly toed the line with Bruce.

Jason is the one her father had been hunting for weeks now. He is the one causing all the destruction, the mayham, all those deaths.

Jason is the Red Hood.

She couldn't hold back the tears. "Jason. What have you done? You've killed all those people."

"People?! They weren't people Babs. Rapists, murderers, human traffickers, the world is better off with them dead."

Barbara was in disbelief. "That's not for you to decide! You know better. We were taught better then that. You're just another murderer."

"A murderer! Look at Bruce! Is he any different?"

She took a deep breath. "He's different now."

Jason laughed. "Right, I've been studying him for a while now. He's trying to be more like he was when we were happy. It's sickening. He fights some Metahumans in Metropolis and all of a sudden he's a changed man? No. Killing changes you Barbara. He's a walking hypocrite and I'm going to show all of you how much of a failure he is."

Barbara was trying to think of the best way to diffuse the situation. There was only one person who could give Jason the help he needed. "Please Jason, let me help you. Bruce can help."

Jason's face snapped into place, his eyes wide and staring at Barbara. For the first time that night she thought he was going to hurt her.

"You think I need his help?" He whispered "You think I want it!"

Jason stood and brought his fists down on the coffee table, shattering it. "I don't need him! I'll be a better Batman then he ever was!"

He grabbed her computer desk and flung it across the room.

Barbara quickly approached Jason and put a hand on his arm. He stopped in his tracks.

It took a moment for him to realize where he was. He was sweating, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Sometimes...I get lost." His eyes were darting all over the room.

She led him to the couch and sat down with him. He was bent forward, rocking slowly.

Barbara couldn't stand to see Jason like this. This young man standing in front of her was a complete stranger. Gone was the boy that pulled silly pranks on her and Dick. Gone was the boy that she so often babied when he was sick. Once when Jason had pneumonia he laid in her lap all night while she rocked him to sleep.

"Shh, I have you Jason. Just talk to me." She stroked the back of his head like she used to all those years ago.

He took a deep breath. "I have this hate in me. This rage. Sometimes I can't control it"

"We can help you control it."

Jason shook his head. "You don't understand. I don't want to get rid of it. When I lose control and give in...I love it. Sometimes people get hurt...badly, but when I lose it, I'm free."

"I'm addicted to the violence."

His breathing was even now.

Barbara was scared. She'd lost too many people to Bruce's crusade. Allies, friends, lovers. To see what it did to Jason was almost too much to handle.

"Jason...what happened to you? What are you planning?"

He was quiet for a minute before he sighed. "I'm getting the family back together."

Jason stood up, his face set in stone. He straightened his jacket before retrieving his mask and latching it back into place.

"I'm sorry to do this Barbara, but it's the only way to get Greyson back in the city."

Jason took a step forward. Barbara was ready for him and in a blur of motion had a Glock 19 aimed squarely at Jason.

His shoulders dropped. "Oh Babs, look at what he's done to you. There was a time when you never would have held one of those."

Barbara didnt flinch. "You're obsessed Jason. You're using one of Jokers earliest aliases, I don't know what you're planning, but nothing good can come of it. Stop this. Let me bring you in."

Jason took another step.

"Don't." She stood, ready for him.

Jason didn't seem to care.

Barbara squeezed the trigger and time slowed.

Jason's head rocked back, protected by his mask. He lunged forward and Barbara got off two more shots. Jason dodged the first but the second connected with his chest, knocking the air from his lungs. He ripped the gun from her hands. Barbara threw a punch that he easily parried and with his other hand Jason tried to stick a needle in her neck.

She blocked it and lashed out with a kick to his chest.

Jason grunted in pain and frustration. "You really wanna do it this way Bab's?"

"Shut up and fight."

He let out an exasperated breath. "Okay."

He initiated the exchange with a roundhouse kick forcing her to duck and counter with her own side kick. He caught her leg and hugged it to his body while using his free hand to grab her by the throat. He swung her around and threw her through the living room wall. She landed in the hallway, coughing on the drywall dust.

Get up Barbara.

She jumped to her feet and ducked into her bedroom. She reached beneath the nightstand, retrieving her batarang. She walked back into the hall to see Jason waiting for her, the light behind him casting an ominous figure before her. He saw the weapon in her hand and reached for his knife. She lunged slashing at him, he parried all her attacks and grabbed her arm, slamming it against the wall, knocking loose her only weapon.

"You're pretty rusty Babs."

Barbara answered by kicking out his knee forcing him down and punching him in the chest. Jason fell to the floor, his back to her. She jumped onto his back and wrapped her arm around his neck in a choke hold.

He placed both hands on her arm and pulled, slowly relieving the pressure on his arteries. He held on tight and rammed her into the wall, spun and repeated two more times, leaving large dents in the walls. Jason felt her grip loosening as he reached back and flipped her over his shoulder.

She hit the floor hard, the edges of her vision dimming. She felt a prick in her neck. The only thought running through her head was that even though she was being kidnapped, Barbara hadn't felt this alive in ages. She didn't want to admit to herself that she still missed her old life.

"Dammit." She said. Bruce would be so disappointed.

The last thing she heard was Jason apologizing. "I'm sorry Barbara. I'm so sorry."


	2. Sins of the Son

The acrid smell of gunpowder filled Patrick's nose. He tried crawling backwards, but slipped on the blood that lined the alley ground. The bodies of his heavily armed and dangerous detail were sprawled around him. His own gun laid empty a few feet away. Patrick tried to stand, but the bastard shot out his kneecap. A combination of terror and adrenaline made it so that he barely felt it. The man responsible for all the carnage made his way slowly. He was taking in the violence and gore. He sported black boots, fatigues, t-shirt, and brown leather jacket. What separated him from any other wannabe motorcycle punk was the red mask with white lens.

Patrick felt his back hit the brick wall. "Please. Don't. I'll tell you where my dad is. He's who you wan-"

He crouched down and placed a finger on Patrick's lips. "Shh, don't do that. You're ruining the moment." His voice was being run through a modulator.

Patrick's breathing was unsteady. "What do you want?"

He cocked his head. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill you."

Before Patrick knew it, the man responsible for killing his team had his hand covering his mouth and nose. He struggled to breathe, and tried to pry his hand away. The man slowly pulled a knife from out of view and Patrick was too slow. He plunged it half way into his chest.

Patrick's eyes widened.

The man let go of his face and slowly slid the rest of the knife into his chest.

"Your father is already dead. I knew he wouldn't like me taking the family business from him."

The light in the young man's eyes faded quickly.

The Red Hood shook his head, disappointed. He didn't even break a sweat.

Commissioner Gordon stood on the rooftop of Police Headquarters and adjusted his glasses. He flipped his last cigarette between his fingers, debating on how much longer he could hold out. Jim could hear sirens in the distance, they were the constant background noise in this city. He picked up the file and leafed through it making sure he had everything. He took in a breath of the crisp exhaust filled air. Summer was winding down and the nights were getting cooler. Soon he would have the familiar weight of his trench coat draped over his shoulders. He didn't like having his service pistols hanging out in plain sight, but Gotham got hotter than hell in the summer. He rolled up his sleeves. He knew he was fidgeting trying to get his mind over the inevitable irritability that accompanied his nicotine withdrawal.

"Wife making you quit again?"

Gordon didn't jump. He hadn't jumped in years, even though the son of a bitch still materialized out of thin air.

Jim sighed deeply. "Yup, she means business this time though. Came up here herself to get my secret stash." He looked up to see Batman crouched on a ledge above him. The Bat signal illuminated the sky above. "How're you doin'?"

"Fine." He dropped down to his level and exchanged handshakes.

For the millionth time, Gordon thought Batman felt familiar. Even with the voice modulator he felt like he knew the dark knight.

Gordon handed him the file, Batman took it without opening it.

Of course, he thought. The Bat probably already had the digital files copied.

"Any leads?" asked Batman.

Gordon shook his head. "None. We have five dead lieutenants. One from each of the crime families here in Gotham. All of which are run by Roman Sionis AKA Black Mask. At first we thought one of them was trying to muscle in for more turf, but then we found Jimmy Keefe dead at his estate. Single shot to the back of the head. Keefe made the fifth gang."

"Jimmy Keefe? Leader of the Irish Laoch? His son Patrick is second in command."

Gordon nodded. "Was, he's dead too. Just like the other lieutenants, heads cut clean off and missing. He had a ten man detail. All dead. Forensics came back, bullets all came from two pistols."

Batman stood still, almost too still for a human. Gordon had seen the dark knight bleed on various occasions. He had to jog those memories from time to time to remind himself that Batman was indeed mortal…or mortalish.

"You think Penguin is making a play to get back in to Gotham?" he asked.

Batman shook his head. "No. Cobblepot is still breaking ground in Bludhaven."

Gordon snorted. "I'm sure your protégé is giving him a handful."

Batman stood silent.

The Commissioner changed the subject. "There's another thing."

Batman walked over to the ledge and looked at the traffic streaming by. "Since the murders there has been no inter-warfare between any of the gangs. There have been no arrests made in relation to them."

Gordon nodded. "Like they disappeared."

He cleared his throat and pulled out his last cigarette. "We have a new player in town. Another cape?"

Batman nodded. "Maybe, time to pay some people a visit."

Gordon turned away from the wind as he lit his cigarette. "Who are you going to start with?"

Batman didn't answer. Gordon looked back. He was talking to himself. He grunted as he walked over to the bat signal and pulled the switch, turning it off.

Batman pushed the button that closed the drop door on the batmobile.

Alfred repeated the Commissioner's question. "So Master Bruce, who will you be gracing with your presence tonight?"

"Mistress Li. She's still honor bound to help us."

"Ah yes, the dragon incident. How could I forget. By the way Master Drake checked in an hour ago. He's reached Tibet."

Batman nodded. "Good."

Alfred continued, "At this rate the young man should make his way back home in another two months."

"We'll see Alfred. The monks of Mt. Makalu are…tenacious."

Batman parked several blocks away from Water Dragon turf. He proceeded the rest of the way via rooftops. Mistress Li lived above her profitable Chinese restaurant. It was very popular with local immigrants whom she often employed. If they showed promise she would recruit them to her gang. The Water Dragons were originally formed when a wave of Asian immigrants both, legal or otherwise came to Gotham decades ago. Facing persecution, they gathered in present day China Town and formed the gang simply out of self-preservation. Time turned them into the powerhouse gang that they were today. Usually dealing in underground gambling, prostitution, and human trafficking.

Batman quietly lowered himself on to the fifth floor balcony that led to Mistress Li's loft apartment. He had already disabled her security from the roof top. He noiselessly made his way in. He was alone. He searched through her mail and computer. He didn't expect to find anything; she wouldn't be careless enough to leave anything incriminating here. Batman heard the door open downstairs. He looked over the railing of the bedroom, situated above the door allowing a view of the entire apartment. Mistress Li walked in followed by two bodyguards.

She turned to them. "That is enough for tonight. Tell Stone Monkey to contact Little Dragon when business is complete. Update me if there are any issues."

They nodded and walked out. She walked over to her bar and began to pour herself a drink.

Whiskey, neat.

"You may come down Batman."

He smirked. Mistress Li was one of very few people who could do that. He walked down the stairs, taking his time. "Little Dragon?"

She smiled. Familiar lines in her face wrinkling by her eyes. "I can't speak my associates names in the presence of the Batman."

Batman stood beside the balcony door. "Ricky Chan, birth name Zhang Wei. He was your right hand man. He was murdered six days ago. Since then there has been no reported activity amongst you or the other four gangs in Gotham. Why?"

The smile faded as soon as Batman brought up her second. "Ric-Zhang was very important to me."

"He was your son."

She looked up, failing to hide her surprise. "You knew?"

"I suspected."

She sat down on her chair, her eyes glassy and filled with rage.

"Who killed your son Li?"

Silent tears streamed down her face. "My boy. My beautiful boy. And not even a body to bury."

"Tell me."

She was quiet for a moment. "A monster. He knows no honor. Kills mercilessly. He will burn you, and everything you hold dear Batman."

"A name Li."

"He goes by the Red Hood."

Batman turned and opened the balcony door.

"My debt to you is paid now. Do not return."

Batman waited till he was out of earshot. "Alfred?"

"Already checked Master Bruce. He's still sitting in his cell. The Joker hasn't moved from it in weeks. Of course over the years you've faced various individuals donning the name Red Hood, but none seem to match the ruthless profile of this current one."

"Cross reference anyone recently released that's had past associations with the Joker."

Alfred took a somewhat sarcastic tone in his voice. "As you wish sir. Should I bother reheating dinner, or simply feed the dog."

"I'll be out late."

"Very good sir."

Batman closed the channel.

The Red Hood. Joker. Jason.

He felt his hands clench the steering wheel as an all too familiar fury welled up within him. He took a deep breath and began to let go all the wrathful thoughts that plagued his mind. He needed to be better than that.

For Clark.

For Jason.


	3. Brief Encounter

It took 48 hours to question the leader of each gang. In the end it was Alexei Vasiliev, leader of the Odessa Gang, who gave him the most information. The Odessa was Russian mafia that owned Undertown. A network of tunnels that housed a rather impressive framework of buildings and shanty towns. It took six broken proximal phalanges, but the large Russian spoke.

"Okay! Please just…stop." He pleaded between sobs.

"The Red Hood. What does he want?" Batman growled

Alexei used his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his brow before he spoke in flawless English. "None of us know, not really. It started last week; I received word from Black Mask. He was going to hold a meeting between the five families. Something about being more involved in our business interactions. Obviously I was not pleased, up until now all we had to do was pay a hefty tax, but now it seemed that he wanted to take control of us."

He hugged his hand to his chest. "That's not what happened though. We all gathered. Everyone except Keefe. Me, Li, Carter, and Erickson waited for thirty minutes. We were about to leave when he spoke. He had been watching us from above in the shadows. He killed our guards. Shot them all. Then he told us we now worked for him. We refused at first."

The burly Russian's face turned white. "He threw a bag on the table. It was filled with severed heads. The Hood said we could end up like Jimmy Keefe. Apparently he knew Keefe would never kneel to another. So now the Red Hood collects 60% of all of our profits. He shut down Li's human trafficking business, and said that any and all fighting between the gangs were to stop immediately."

The dark knight leaned in. "The warehouse. Where is it?"

Alexei swallowed. "12 Pier Drive."

It didn't take long to get to the warehouse. On paper it was owned by a shell corporation, dealing with exporting manufacturing parts. It was actually run by Philip Carter, leader of the Eastsiders. He used the warehouse to launder money made from gun running, drug trafficking, and motor vehicle theft.

"Sir I've attempted to find the source of the bank account the Red Hood uses, however its routing me to banks in Syria, Albania, Switzerland and twenty other countries. I'm afraid we won't be able to track him through the account the gangs are using."

"Thanks for trying Alfred. Any luck with possible suspects?" said Batman

"I'm afraid not sir." He said apologetically.

"Alright, keep looking."

Batman scanned the warehouse.

No body heat signatures.

He walked through the front door, a grin on his face. It wasn't often that he used the front door to enter a building as the dark knight.

He activated prowler mode on his cowl, lighting up the warehouse. A familiar coppery smell sat heavily in the air, mixing with the odor of motor oil and dust.

Batman made his way through the racks filled with various mechanical parts, until he reached the center of the building. The large space was occupied by a small table and chairs. Surrounding the cheap furniture laid several bodies, riddled with bullets. He unclipped a pouch on his utility belt and pulled out a small pair of tweezers. He crouched down and placed a bullet casing in the pouch. Batman made his way to the table that held a large black garbage bag covered in dried blood and vomit. One of the leaders couldn't keep their dinner down, when confronted with the grisly sight.

He pulled the bag open and using a pen moved the heads to properly identify them.

He pressed a button on his wrist. "Alfred are you seeing this?"

"I can't un-see it Master Bruce." Alfred replied rather dryly

"I've been thinking. It makes sense to kill Jimmy Keefe. He was proud. He's the only reason why the Laoch were so powerful. But why kill Patrick. He was weak willed compared to his father. Patrick would have fallen right in line for the Red Hood."

Alfred didn't answer. It was an exercise Batman employed. He would think out loud to Alfred, working through the steps of whatever mystery he was trying to solve.

"The Red Hood killed all of these high ranking gang members so that they would be easier to control, except Black Mask. He's sent word to them that civilians aren't to be harmed. Violent crime is down 52%, particularly in the East End district."

Batman was quiet for a moment. "Alfred, access the GCPD database. Look up Patrick Keefe's known whereabouts, friends and acquaintances. Look for anything in the East End."

The clacking of keys echoed audibly in Batman's ear. "It seems Patrick owned a night club, named Lust in the East End, more specifically in the Robbinsville neighborhood. The young man took up residency there several years ago. It would appear that all of his close friends were accompanying him on the night of his death."

"Send the address to the batmobile. Thanks Alfred."

Batman sped to the nightclub. It was located in a small warehouse, similar to the one he had just left. The scans of the building showed over 200 hundred people on the first and second floor. Drinking, dancing, and drugs were all these people cared about. The third and fourth floor showed ten armed guards. The fifth and final floor was Patrick's old apartment. The scans failed to provide any information on the fifth floor. There was no way the Laoch had technology capable of blocking his scanners.

He's here.

Batman landed on the roof. He made his way to the panel box by the door. He spliced some wires and placed a batbox, giving Alfred access to the cameras.

He cleared his throat. "It seems you're clear on the fifth floor sir. The guards are stationary on the third and fourth."

Batman entered a tight stairwell. Six steps later he was in front of a metal door with a red 5 on it. He picked the lock and slowly opened it. It was a large industrial space with a bed in the far corner. As he entered the room there was a bathroom directly to his left. The bass of the music was vibrating the entire building. The majority of the right wall was an arsenal. Everything from guns, explosives, and knives. In the corner posters of cars, half naked women, and other gaudy decorations laid ripped and destroyed. The Red Hood had made this his home, killing Patrick in the process. Centered on the right side of the room was a desk with a single lamp, covered in schematics of what appeared to be buildings. Before he studied them closer his eyes were drawn to the wall above the desk. Pictures had been pinned to the wall in a dizzying array.

Bruce felt his stomach drop.

They were pictures of him, Bruce Wayne.

Pictures of Barbara, Dick, Tim, and Alfred.

There were hundreds of them. Each one covered by the next.

"I know what you're thinking. Amateur hour over here, I mean those black and white photos are so pretentious. But I have to admit, the camera really loves you… _Bruce_."

He spun around.

The Red Hood stood leaning against the doorway, his arms folded. He slowly walked in to the room, keeping enough space between them. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Bruce tried to keep his anger in check. The Hood wanted him to find these pictures. He's trying to throw him off balance. "It's over. You're coming with me."

The Red Hood stopped pacing. "Over? Bruce, this is just the beginning. I haven't even started having fun yet!" He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay that's not true, I've had some fun. Killing scumbags… makes me sleep like baby."

Bruce was racking his brain trying to figure out who he was dealing with.

Have to keep him talking. "Scumbags? You realize you're one of them right?"

Bruce could see him visibly tighten up. He had struck a nerve.

The Red Hood responded in a venomous whisper "I am nothing like them."

Alfred interrupted their conversation. His voice laced with panic. "Sir I've been in contact with everyone except Miss Gordon. I checked her work computer. She hasn't logged in for three days."

The sudden realization that Barbara could be in danger, hit Bruce hard.

The Red Hood pointed a finger at Bruce. "There it is! That rage!" He shook his head. "It's a beautiful thing. You know I've been watching you for a while now. For a moment I saw you becoming something better. Yeah you were a little unhinged and you never outright killed anyone, but you were finally becoming a force to be reckoned with."

The Hood sighed. "And then you met the Metahumans. Superman, Wonderhottie, Fishman or other. You became _boring_ again." His voice took a sharp edge. "You were vengeance…you were finally the force necessary in the war on the criminal element. Turns out though, that you're nothing but a disappointment."

Bruce was experiencing a dread he hadn't felt in years. "What have you done with Barbara Gordon?"

The Red Hood laughed. "Oh you mean Batgirl. She's currently occupied."

He looked at his wrist, no watch in sight. "Look at the time, I really must be going." He reached into his pocket for a burner phone in his hand, and dialed several numbers. The music must have stopped, because the floor immediately stopped vibrating.

"Well it's been fun." The Red Hood said cheerfully.

"You aren't going anywhere." Bruce growled.

The Hood held up a finger. "You know I forgot to mention, I just lit the warehouse on fire and had my men barricade all the exits. So unless you want a couple hundred extra crispy corpses, I suggest you help those people out."

Bruce responded by hurling a batarang at the Red Hood.

He leaned away, dodging it. "Bad Batman! We're not supposed to fight just yet."

He wasn't listening anymore. "Alfred!"

"Already on it Master Bruce. Taking remote control of the batmobile now."

He had to disable the Red Hood as quickly as possible and help Alfred evacuate the building. Bruce initiated combat with the Red Hood. He was good. Clearly he had been trained by the best. Bruce was having difficulty finding an opening. No matter what he did the Red Hood played defense, never pressing an attack. Suddenly he ducked under Bruce's fist, rolling past him. Bruce went to turn after him but was jerked back. His enemy had stabbed his cape to the ground. Before he knew it the Red Hood unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks, forcing him down. Bruce rolled away and yanked at his cape tearing it from the floor.

The Hood jumped back creating some space between them. "I'd love to stay, but I have so much more planned."  
Sounds emanated from the stairwell. The guards were coming.

The Red Hood pulled out his pistol aiming it squarely at Bruce. He looked up and moved a step to his right and fired off a shot at the ceiling. A small controlled explosive went off creating a hole in the roof. Before Bruce could lunge toward him, five men burst into the room. He needed to put them down quick. His utility belt held a variety of tools and gadgets. Among them, smoke bombs. He threw one at their feet, the room filling in seconds. Bruce activated his cowl again, this time set to thermal vision. It only took another ten seconds to dispatch the guards. When he turned around the Red Hood was already gone. He climbed up on to the roof, there was a large crowd forming outside, smoke billowing around him, making it easy for him to slip by unnoticed. The Red Hood was nowhere in sight.

Bruce felt at home in the batcave. It provided him the solitary environment he thrived in. He was staring at a single picture on the computer monitor. He overheard Alfred approaching. He quickly minimized the screen, pulling up instead the dossier on Black Mask.

Alfred placed a cup of tea on the desk. "Sir perhaps you should consider contacting Nightwing."

"No. He wouldn't be able to keep a level head with Barbara missing." Replied Bruce, focusing intently on the screen.

Alfred pressed on. "He has a right to know. This Red Hood, he isn't anything like you've faced before. He knows your weaknesses. You need his help. Also I feel it's important that I mention this. Back at the nightclub, he never barricaded the doors. As soon as the fire bombs went off people were running from the building."

Bruce tore his gaze away from the computer, but didn't have an answer.

Alfred frowned and walked away. "Don't think I'm done hounding you about Master Richard. And get to bed, it's getting early."

He brought the picture back up. It was Jason. The first time he tried on the new Robin uniform. Alfred was the sentimental type, always taking pictures that would never see the light outside of this cave. It was impossible. In all his years he'd gone against a wide variety of villains. Ninjas, immortals, terrorists, genetic monsters the list went on. He'd never encountered someone being brought back to life though.

No. He can't dismiss this theory. Over twenty years of this life taught him better.

He didn't want to drag Alfred into this.

Bruce would be doing this alone.


	4. The First Son

Crime alley didn't always have such an unpleasant reputation. Once upon a time it was known as Park Row. It was known for its grand theatre, shops, and lovely cafes. Time made this once pleasant street, like many things in Gotham, a cesspool. Abandoned buildings lined the streets. Empty, boarded up husks. Like an insect shedding its exoskeleton; once teeming with energy, now left lifeless. If there were any cars brave enough to park on the street they were quickly left on cement blocks.

Jason smiled at the thought. In his youth he was particularly skilled at boosting cars and stripping them. He was the only one brave enough to go for the batmobile. It didn't matter that nobody would ever be able to use them, but the cred he would get would be far more valuable than selling them to the highest bidder. He wondered what Park Row was like. Crime alley was all he ever knew as a child. Ever since Jason had returned to Gotham, his memories had been coming back in flashes. The triggers were random. He was constantly living in state of panic, concerned with when the next memory would resurface. He sent one of his men to the mob doctor after a rare memory of his father came back to him.

The only memories he had of his father were alcohol fueled violent outbursts.

The unlucky guy was still in a coma.

Jason walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. In the center sat Barbara, tied to a metal chair that was screwed to a metal pressure plate. If Barbara managed to get off the chair, the pressure plate would activate a can of knockout gas and a silent alarm. She would wake up four hours later with the worst headache of her life.

He walked past her noticing the fire in her eyes. "Barbara, we've been over this. That look is going to leave wrinkles in your face."

Her jaw clenched. "Where are you going?"

Jason's smile slipped. "I have to meet the gang leaders. The first of the month is tomorrow. Black Mask will be expecting his tax. He's going to be disappointed when he comes up empty handed. They need to know the plan for when he retaliates."

She sneered. "Right, because starting a gang war with the most powerful gang is the smartest decision. You realize Black Mask has an army, and millions of dollars."

Jason laughed. "I'm well aware. That's why I had to unite the five families. With their numbers, finances, and weapons we should be able to put up a good fight. Especially with me leading them."

Barbara shook her head. "I don't understand Jason, why are you doing this?"

Jason checked his pistols one at a time. Twin black 1911's. They were his pride and joy. "It's simple. I'm going to take Gotham for myself."

Her eyes were drawn to a second pressure plate across from her.

Jason noticed her staring. "Don't worry you'll have company soon enough."

Barbara pleaded, "Leave Dick out of this… please."

He sighed. "No can do Babs. He needs to be here. I'll try not to hurt him, but I'm sure he'll be just as stubborn as you."

She closed her eyes, head bowed. "What happened to you Jason?"

He felt a familiar sensation tugging at his chest, ever since he kidnapped Barbara.

Guilt. Shame.

Jason walked out of the building to his bike. He texted the location of the meetup to the other gang leaders. Jason slipped the familiar red helmet over his head. He began to feel naked and vulnerable without it. He designed it to be as effective as Batman's cowl. Resistant to smaller caliber weapons, capable of thermal and infrared, along with a few of other perks. He picked it up during his time in South America. His years spent globetrotting felt like a lifetime ago. Jason activated the cloaking device on his helmet. Now as he passed by the public everyone would see a simple motorcycle helmet. He sped off to the meet.

The Cauldron is home to some of the best hitmen in Gotham. They regularly gathered in one bar that had no name. It was considered neutral territory. Fighting was strictly forbidden and punishable by death, dealt swiftly by management. Jason made his way down the steps to the basement bar. He came across a long hallway lit dimly in red. At the end, stood a single bouncer in an immaculate suit with an mp5 slung over his shoulder. He stopped just short of the bouncer and looked to his right. Rows of drawers, some with keys still in them. He opened one and placed his 1911's, knives, and several grenades in it. He pocketed the key. Jason was far from unarmed, but he had to make a show of good faith in order to get in.

The bouncer gave him a once over, nodded and opened the heavy metal door for him.

The bar was old world. Small, cramped ceilings, and all wood. It could fit twenty people max.

His party was seated in the corner. The group was carrying on a soft conversation. They grew quiet as he neared. Jason stopped to take in the whole group.

Mistress Li and Alexei refused to look up at him. He smiled knowing exactly what they had told Batman. Next was Philip Carter. He was by far the oldest one there. He had been running the Eastsiders since he was twenty. He was a polarizing figure within the African American community, often donating huge sums to churches in the neighborhood. The only problem was that his money often came soaked in the blood of innocent people. Now, approaching seventy years of age, Carter spent most of his time reading. He ran his gang so efficiently, that he rarely had to leave his house anymore. The last person at the table was Anders Erickson. The tall Swede had only been in the game for three years, but he was already leading the Varg. They were the smallest gang of the five, but what they lacked in numbers they made up for in brutality.

"Glad to see you could all make it." Said Jason.

He took a wooden chair spun it around and took a seat. "This will be relatively quick. Carter you worked with the Laoche on several occasions. You'll be taking over all aspects of the business."

Carter gave him a barely noticeable nod.

"We all know Sionis. He's got a shoe string temper and an itchy trigger finger. After getting stiffed he'll be coming to set an example in a big way. When he does there will be _no_ retaliation."

Jason received quite a few confused looks from his audience, but he declined to go into further detail.

He continued. "Each of you will be given an address with instructions, Carter you'll receive two since you now have double the man power. Each location is a business or person of interest to Sionis. You'll notice that each of these locations are within minutes of your perspective gangs. When I give you the signal you will carry out your individual instructions. You will have five minutes to complete your task."

Anders spoke up, brushing his blond hair back. "And what will you be doing while we risk the lives of our men?"

"I'll be taking care of Nightwing."

They all chuckled in unison.

Anders began to gloat. "Even if you were good enough to take out the bird, what makes you think he'll be here? Gotham is no longer his home."

Jason tapped his foot, getting inpatient. "He'll be here. As soon as you leave here, start prepping your team. I need them to be on alert for the next 72 hours."

He needed to leave. He was starting to get itchy, and wanted nothing more than to slit the throats of everyone at the table. Jason stood to leave.

"When will we be receiving instructions?" asked Carter.

"I'll be texting them to you shortly. Be ready."

Richard Grayson navigated his way through Bludhaven. Its bright neon lights, illuminating the streets and making caricatures of the people walking them. He was busy stuffing his face with seafood from the boardwalk. He dropped a greasy fry on his nice white shirt.

"Oh man. I knew I shouldn't have worn this shirt."

Dick had worn it for his date. He had just ended the date early. It was a train wreck. They were having a nice time joking, when she subtly hinted at an opiate addiction, with a mild case of anger management.

The sun was setting and his shift would be starting soon. He walked back to his apartment building and checked his mail, nothing. The elevator binged open and the doors revealed Shayla. The short blond from across the hall.

"Oh hey Shay." He said brightly.

Shayla rolled her eyes. "Hey _Dick_."

She brushed passed him.

Shayla shot him and icy glare. "Thanks for standing me up."

Richard was confused. Then it struck him. "Oh no that was tonight!? Shay I'm sor-"

The doors finished closing with her giving him the finger. The reaction may have been over the top had it not been the third time he stood her up. The other two times his night job had gotten in the way.

He brushed his hair back. Damn, how could he schedule two dates on the same night?

He shook his head muttering to himself. "Not your night Grayson."

Dick was looking forward to swinging from his apartment window, letting his day life behind. As he walked into his apartment he saw his mail sitting on the kitchen counter.

He raised an eyebrow, and noticed that someone was sitting in the living room. His stomach dropped and he let out a sigh. "You still doing the creepy break in and wait for you shtick?"

Bruce shrugged. "It works for me. I see you're still batting a thousand with the ladies."

He stood and buttoned his suit jacket. "How are you Dick?"

Richard returned the shrug. "Fine. What do you want Bruce? And why are you breaking into my apartment?"

Bruce spread his hands. "Technically it's my apartment. I own the building. Well the real estate agency that owns the building."

He rubbed his forehead. "Of course you do."

"Listen Dick I-" Bruce looked supremely uncomfortable. "Have you seen the news about the Red Hood?"

He nodded. "Sure. Any connection to the Joker?"

Bruce shook his head. "None that I've found thus far, but that's not the point. He knows who we are."

Both of his eyebrows shot up. "How?"

"I have a few theories, but nothing concrete."

Bruce hesitated. He never hesitates. Dick was starting to worry. "Bruce…what's happened?"

He swallowed as he retrieved a card from his pocket, handing it to Dick. "It's Barbara. He has her."

Dick was shocked, holding the Gotham postcard. He flipped it over. It was a polaroid of Babs tied to a chair.

Dick walked towards his room. "Give me a minute to get my things."


	5. Night of Fires

The trip back to Gotham would take two hours. They mostly rode in silence. Small talk was never one of Bruce's strong points, and Dick didn't feel like contributing.

Bruce's phone vibrated.

It was Alfred. "Sir, Black Mask has made his move on the gangs. It seems he burned down several businesses."

"Any casualties?"

"None as of right now. Some employees of the aforementioned businesses suffered minor injuries, but nothing life threatening."

Bruce nodded, relieved. "Any retaliation from the Red Hood?"

"Not yet sir."

"Okay, keep me updated Alfred. I'll be back in Gotham soon."

"Very well."

Dick adjusted himself in his seat "How long?" asked Dick

Bruce kept his eyes on the road. "He's had her for four maybe five days."

"What does he want?"

Bruce didn't respond right away. "On the surface it looks like he wants to take Gotham from Black Mask." He shook his head. "But I don't buy it. Why kidnap Barbara? Why go to all the trouble of revealing everything he knows about us?"

"To throw you off balance?" Dick suggested.

"Maybe. All I know is that this is about us Dick. The family." He clenched the steering wheel even tighter.

He would not lose another member of his family.

Dick scratched at his stubble. "So… what did you find at her place?"

"She put up a fight. Didn't go down easy. There were a few empty shells. They came from her gun."

"And the Commissioner?"

"He checked in on her two days ago. I removed anything in her apartment that pointed to her past life."

As they drove into Gotham they noticed the bat signal.

Bruce pulled into one of the many alleys and got out of the car. "Bring your bag."

Dick watched as he placed his hand on the dirty brick wall. The wall a few feet to their right noiselessly slid into the ground.

It was one of 10 secret shelters that Bruce had strategically placed in the city. 12 actually, but only Alfred knew about the last 2. Some were the size of a walk in closet, others full on apartments. All equipped with a Batsuit, various equipment, and computer. This was one of the smaller locations. It took them seconds to get ready to meet Commissioner Gordon.

Batman stood in the shadows, Nightwing beside him.

Jim looked awful. Bags under his eyes, rumpled clothes. Batman guessed that he hadn't slept since he entered Barbara's apartment.

He walked out to greet the exhausted man. The Commissioner was surprised to see Nightwing.

Jim nodded. "Nice to see you kid."

Nightwing gave him a small smile. "Commissioner, always a pleasure."

Gordon picked up a cup of coffee from the ledge and took a sip.

"You should get some rest Jim." Suggested Batman.

Gordon reached into his pocket and tapped on the bottom of his pack of cigarettes.

To hell with quitting he thought. "We're on the precipice of Gotham's biggest gang war. The kind of war that I haven't seen since my days as a detective." He took a deep breath, and spoke softly. "And my girl is missing."

Nightwing clenched his jaw. Not trusting himself to speak. Once upon a time he'd been engaged to Barbara. He popped the question soon after leaving Bruce to strike out on his own. He realized that Bruce would never see him as an equal, would never fully trust anyone. His rampant paranoia pushed everyone he cared about away. For a brief moment Dick knew pure happiness. Then it all came crashing down the night Joker visited her at her apartment. She was busy packing her things, ready to move in with him. The Joker was trying to hurt the Commissioner. Dick pushed those memories away, now was not the time.

"We'll find her." Said Batman

Gordon's shoulders sagged a little. "Thank you. Now, Black Mask, he's hit three businesses. A laundromat, restaurant, and underground casino. All owned and operated by Mistress Li. So far none of the gangs have retaliated."

Suddenly Gordon's phone vibrated on his hip. He answered it. "Yeah?... That's owned by Black Mask. Mobilize SWAT, I want 20 uniforms there yesterday." He hung up. "That was Jacobs, we got a tip. Mistress Li is moving in on the Triborough Bank."

Batman nodded. "I'll meet you there."

Batman and Nightwing turned to head for the batmobile when an explosion rocked the building. It came from across the city.

"What the blazes!?" Jim was knocked off his feet.

Seconds later another explosion went off. It was on opposite ends of the city. Large plumes of smoke clogged the air, car sirens and screams were all that could be heard.

Nightwing looked at Batman. "I'll take uptown." Without another word he ran and flipped off the ledge of the police building.

Batman walked over to Gordon. "Jim we're going to be busy tonight. Red Hood is making his move."

Gordon nodded. "Of cour-"

A third and final explosion went off three blocks away.

Batman caught the Commissioner before he fell for a second time.

Batman looked at Gordon who nodded. "Go. Get that bastard."

"Stay safe Jim. I'll meet you at the bank as soon as I can."

Batman jumped from the roof and landed in the batmobile, Alfred had it waiting for him since they spoke last. As he rounded the corner the sensors picked up several land mines. He brought up the 50 caliber machine gun. Before he had a chance to destroy them a tractor trailer pulled in behind him blocking his exit and pushing the batmobile inch by inch closer to the mines. Three men on adjacent rooftops stood and aimed their RPG's straight at him.

There was no time.

He pushed a button on the steering wheel, ejecting from the batmobile. A quick release clasp allowed him to escape the seat and soar through the air. He angled his cape and aimed for one of the men on the roof. Batman timed it perfectly landing with a kick to the man's chest, into a forward roll. As he stood he fell into a sprint throwing a batarang at the next man, sinking the sharp projectile in his shoulder. The last guy had enough time to pull out a pistol, but Batman was ready for him. He aimed his grappling gun and shot it at the man's leg. Batman flicked the trigger forward causing the titanium tri weave cord to retract. Using the momentum Batman swung the guy around, pushing another button, releasing the cord and sending him flying into a brick wall. He doubled back to the man with the batarang sticking from his shoulder. He knelt down and punched him in the face, then reached down and grabbed the batarang, twisting it.

The man screamed in pain.

"What is the Red Hood planning!?" said Batman through clenched teeth

The man fought back tears. "I don't know! We all got specific directions. No one got the full plan!"

Batman pulled the man close to him so that his face was inches away. "If you're lying to me, I'll be back for you."

He slapped a new cartridge into his grappling gun. Getting to the bank would take a few more minutes now. He pushed a button on his wrist. "Alfred, send the backup batmobile."

"Try not lose this one Master Bruce."

Nightwing was riding the batcycle towards uptown. He was five minutes out. He had to take a corner slow, as he began to accelerate the front tire exploded on the cycle. He swerved and dumped the bike at 50 mph. The bike flew from underneath him, he slid for thirty feet before being stopped by a telephone pole. He heard a sharp crack, and felt a familiar pain in his side.

Broken ribs. 1 maybe 2.

He rolled over, struggling to take a breath.

Alfred buzzed in his ear. "Master Dick are you alright I'm registering that the cycle has suffered a serious crash."

"Ugh. I'm fine Alfred. Someone took a shot at me." Suddenly a crumpled can was shot at not two feet away.

Nightwing looked up to see the Red Hood. Standing on the rooftop at the end of the block. He let the rifle rest on his shoulder when he saw Nightwing notice him.

The pain disappeared. His breath returned. A fire raging in his belly.

He would not fail Barbara.

He would make the Red Hood pay.

Nightwing swung up to the rooftop. The Red Hood stood twenty feet away.

He wasn't as tall as Dick. He was stockier and broad-chested.

Thunder rumbled above them.

"So…you need that big gun to take me out?" asked Nightwing.

The Red Hood looked at his rifle. "This? No. I can take you just fine with my fists. Especially in your current condition. Shame really, I wanted to test myself against you."

The Hood casually tossed the gun to the ground.

The thunder was growing louder by the minute.

With the first flash of lightning Nightwing took off at a dead sprint. They both traded blows, the Red Hood getting the better of the exchanges. Every time Nightwing changed his tactic, the Red Hood compensated for it. He knew his next move before he even threw it. Not only was his opponent well trained, but he knew his fighting style intimately.

The Hood ducked under a fist and connected with a strong hook to Nightwings side, sending a searing white flash of pain.

The momentary distraction was all his enemy needed. The Red Hood wrapped his hands around Nightwings neck. He dragged him closer before sending a knee straight into his diaphragm, knocking the wind out of him. He repeated this three more times before ending the savage beating with an uppercut, splaying Nightwing on the rooftop floor.

He felt a raindrop hit his face. It felt nice.

 _Get. Up._

 _Can I get a second? Geez._

He heard a thump beside his head.

"Well you look like crap." Said a young voice.

Nightwing opened his eyes to see a familiar face.

"Robin, what are you doing here?"

The young man smiled as he helped him up. He sported an updated version of Jason's armor. It had more plating, was several shades darker, and had several GPS locators implanted throughout the suit. "What is it look like I'm doing? Helping you out."

Nightwing tried to laugh, but it turned into a cough. "You're not ready. Not even close."

Robin looked him up and down. "And you are?"

He sighed. "Okay, you can help."

The Red Hood cocked his head, studying the new Robin. He couldn't have been older than 17. "He's right, you shouldn't have come back."

Robin smiled again. "I couldn't just pass on all this fun." He spoke in a whisper to Nightwing. "Are you good?"

Nightwing nodded. "Oh yeah." He pulled out his escrima sticks and flicked a ghost switch. Blue electricity danced at the end of the sticks.

Robin looked surprised. "Oh we're already going to that…ok" He pulled out his staff. When sheathed it was about 3ft in length, an effective club; he twisted the handle extending it to a full 5ft in length. Twisting the handle a final turn would have activated the axe mode. He hadn't been trained with that yet. Robin had only worn the suit on 2 separate occasions, he'd only been training for 8 months. He had taken out small time muggers, gangbangers and such. This would be a drastic step up. He would try his hardest to help Nightwing, and not disappoint Batman.

The Red Hood saw them arming themselves. "I suggest you put down your weapons and surrender. Neither of you are in a position to fight me."

The young members of the bat family fell into a combat stance.

The Hood shrugged. "Okay." He unsheathed his ka-bar knife, strapped to his thigh.

A crack of thunder sounded the fight.

Batman reached the bank as Gordon was stepping out of his cruiser. The Triborough bank was run by Black Mask. He funneled all the cash from the five families through this building. No one dared to rob this bank, mostly because of all the special security upgrades Sionis had added. If a robbery was detected, metal shutters were deployed over the windows and doors, armed security is made aware, and the buildings final defense is primed. That final defense, if it seemed as if Black Mask was to lose his fortune, was to detonate explosives strategically placed throughout the building bringing it crumbling down around the robbers.

"What's the situation?" he asked Gordon.

Gordon shook his head. "No way in or out. Metal on the windows and doors are blocking access into the building."

Batman noticed a crew of men bringing a blow torch over to the front entrance. "Call them off Jim, the building is wired with explosives. Trying to breach entry may set them off."

Gordon gave him a panicked look and quickly got on his walkie. When he turned around the dark knight was gone.

Batman found the underground tunnel. It was the only way of entry, reserved for Black Mask's extermination squad. He heard them just up ahead. Taking them out quietly was child's play. Before he knocked out the lead he obtained the codes necessary to get into the bank.

He came up to a solid metal door with a keypad, and punched in the code.

The door opened to an elegant marble staircase. The bank was quiet. No movement from Mistress Li's men. They were probably all in the vault. Batman located the vault. There were only 3 men stuffing large sacks with money.

"What do we do now?" asked one of the men.

"My paper said to await further instruction."

"Why did we need to bring that thing? It weighs a freakin' ton."

"What the hell man. We're trapped in here."

"The Hood will get us out. Why would he send us in here to rob the bank and leave us hanging?"

Batman stepped out of the shadows. He started by throwing a batarang at the man furthest away. He knew without looking that he hit him in the hand. He took the man closest and slammed his head against the concrete wall, knocking him out instantly. The second man dropped the bag and cowered to the ground.

"I give up!"

Batman grabbed him by the collar. "Where is Mistress Li?"

"Li? Why would Li be here?"

Nothing was adding up. "The tip that was called in to the police said that Li and her men were taking the bank."

The man shook his head. "It's just us. We were told the alarms would be taken care of, but as soon as we opened the vault the windows and doors locked up on us with those metal barricades."

It was all to draw him away.

He already took Barbara.

Nightwing.

He noticed too late the last man was sitting next to an open briefcase. He pushed a button. Suddenly he heard a low hum and a crash. All the lights went out. Batman finished knocking out the last two men.

An EMP. Damn. It was a small one, meant to knock out his communications.

Stupid. He should have been ready for it. Should have seen it coming.

He needed to get to Nightwing.

Batman estimated he was six minutes out. He hoped he wouldn't be too late.

The Red Hood hadn't been pushed this hard in years. Even with Robin as a novice and Nightwing injured, he was barely remaining on top of things. He had maybe five minutes' left. This needed to be finished quickly. He reached behind his back and produced another knife. He blocked an overhead attack from Robin's staff and lunged forward, closing the distance between them. He headbutted the young man then kicked him in the stomach laying him out on the roof. He had to roll before Nightwing took his head off with a swipe from his club. The Hood stood up and ran towards his opponent. He was faster, uninjured. They traded blows, and the Red Hood planted one of his knives into Nightwings shoulder. He stifled a scream, but failed after the Hood slammed his fist into his broken ribs repeatedly.

Now was his chance. He jammed a needle into his enemy's neck.

"I'm sorry Dick."

The Hood was tackled from behind by Robin. He threw the young man off of him. As he stood up he noticed Robin's staff on the ground next to him. He sheathed his knives and picked it up activating the axe. The action was as smooth as ever.

"A beautiful weapon." He twisted the handle until it compressed to a club. He tossed it to Robin who slung it across his back. He fell back into a fighting posture.

The Red Hood began to circle Robin. "Ah, the empty stance. Wushu, that's good. Utilizing your speed. You must have spent some time in Tibet."

Robin tried to keep a straight face, but the Hood saw confusion flicker across his eyes.

"Yes I know all about your training."

The Red Hood stepped forward. He knew the kick was coming. One day the monks of Mt. Makalu made him stay in the stance for 12 straight hours. He had hated his time spent there. He didn't learn so much fighting technique there, but was supposed to find himself.

He sidestepped the kick, catching Robins ankle and swept his other leg from beneath him. The boy jumped to his feet and began throwing punches and low leg kicks in rapid succession.

"Jeet Kune Do! Better, but still not as effective!"

He parried an attack and threw a flying knee into the boy's chest, knocking him back a step before coming down with an elbow.

Robin fell to the ground a gash above his right eye spilling blood. All he could see were stars.

"Wish I could stay kid, but your boss'll be here soon."

The Red Hood popped open several smoke grenades.

Robin tried to get up to help Nightwing, but collapsed.

Eventually the smoke cleared.

Batman raced to Nightwings location. He reached the rooftop and saw a body lying on the ground.

"Robin!"

Batman kneeled beside his young ward. "Talk to me."

Robin managed to mumble out "I'm okay… I'm sorry, I messed up."

 _He's still alive._

 _He's still alive._

 _He's still alive._

The dark knight nodded. "It's okay Tim. We'll talk about this later."

Batman followed the signal to the alley below. The dark blue bird of Nightwings suit laid in puddle cut from his uniform.

The Hood knew to remove it.

Batman clenched it in his fist.

Cotton mouth. I hate cotton mouth.

Dick opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was Barbara and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god you're okay."

"Don't move too much." She said. "You're sitting on a pressure plate. If you set it off, we both get knocked out."

He frowned. "Fantastic." He looked down. He was wearing sweatpants and t-shirt. "Where is my suit? Did he change me?"

Barbara smiled. "Yup."

"Well that's cool, and not at all creepy." Said Dick as he looked around the bare apartment. "So… you uh seeing anyone?"

Barbara gave him a deadpan look. "Seriously? You're going to ask me that now?"

The Hood exited the bedroom. "How are you feeling?" He asked Dick.

"Um, fine."

The Red Hood walked over and examined his shoulder. "I cleaned and dressed your wounds. I administered some pain meds, they'll take the edge off."

Dick pursed his lips and nodded. "Uh huh, thanks and all, but we still have an issue with my suit and you violating my personal bubble."

The Hood shook his head. "Couldn't take the chance. We're all alike. We love our gadgets and toys. I'm sure you had seven different ways to escape hidden away in that suit."

He squinted at his captor. "That's another thing, how do you know so much about us?"

The Red Hood unlatched his helmet to reveal his true identity.

Dick lost the mischievous, sarcastic glint in his eye.

It was rare for him to lose his cool. To drop the bravado.

He began shaking with rage. "You're. Not. Him."

Jason spoke softly. "I know this is hard for you-"

Dick cut him off. "Don't! When I get out, I'm going to make you pay for masquerading as him."

Jason sighed. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him Barbara. I have to go."

"How much longer are you going to keep us here!?" she demanded.

Jason's eyes closed. "Not much longer. We're almost done. You two should take the time to catch up."

He walked out of the apartment leaving them in uncomfortable silence.


	6. Balance

The Red Hood stood on a rooftop across from the nameless bar. Five days had passed since the Night of Fires. That's what the media had dubbed it. Three fire bombs had dealt a severe blow to Black Mask's empire. He wanted everyone to believe that he kept his money in the Triborough Bank, but the Hood knew better. It was a scam, a misdirection. He kept his money in the basement of a tax accountant's office. The next bomb had been set for a top of the line meth lab tucked away _three_ _blocks_ from a police station. The third and final bomb destroyed a weapons warehouse. That one was particularly hard to take. It was well armed, he ended up losing 12 men. They were expendable though, and he had plenty more he could sacrifice. The five days since had been filled with destruction and mayhem. The gang war had spilled out on to the streets. He had made sure there was no collateral damage. Not a single innocent person lost their lives. He couldn't say the same for Black Mask's men. By his tally they had killed 132 men since the Night of Fires.

Mistress Li finally showed up, ten minutes late. He couldn't wait to kill her. He couldn't wait to kill them all.

He sighed as he entered the building. This gang war and dealing with the scum of society was draining.

"We've lost property, but we've managed to save the majority of our assets by moving them to the new locations you provided us."

Anders was providing a summary of their inventory. He continued, "We've lost 11 men since this started. Your guerilla warfare tactics are working well."

Mistress Li tapped her fingernails on the table. "How do you plan on reimbursing me for my lost businesses?"

The Hood sighed. "First we topple Black Mask, then we talk about splitting up the territories."

Li slammed her fist on the table. "Not good enough! I have followed all of your ridiculous orders and I demand assurances."

The table collectively held their breaths.

The Red Hood looked at her for a moment, then began to chuckle silently. "Demand? Li if I wanted to I could reach over and choke the life slowly out of you. I would clasp my hands around your throat, watching as your eyes bulge, and the last wisp of life drains from your decrepit meat suit. Then like your beloved Zhang, I will take my knife and remove your head from your shoulders. And I would do it all with a smile on my face…I mean not that you could _see_ that smile what with the helmet on and all. But I digress, the point is that you're here to do as I say when I say it or I will finish burning what is left of your precious empire. Do you understand?"

Li tried her best to hold the glare, but faltered when the Hood placed his knife on the table.

"Now, Black Mask is going to come at us with something big. With him losing I fully expect him to hire outside help. Until he makes that move we go dark. No one makes a move without my say so. I may be sending some of you instructions, so keep your phones close."

The Red Hood stood and left them in the bar.

* * *

Alfred was finishing the stitches on Tim's eyebrow.

The young man winced.

"Hopefully the pain will be a reminder of your colossal idiocy." Alfred mumbled.

Tim sighed. "I just wanted to help."

Alfred nodded. "Right who would have thought the maniac responsible for dozens of murders, the kidnapping of Miss Gordon and the systemic destruction of Gotham would be too much for the young Master Robin."

"I get it Alfred, I'm an idiot. I just…after you told me what happened to Barbara. I figured Bruce could use the help. Not necessarily with me in the field, just being here for him."

Alfred frowned at him. It turned into a sad smile. He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "As always Master Drake you're incredibly astute. Your presence here will do him good. It will serve as a reminder to the man he is trying to become again. Now go get some rest. If you're going to be home for the duration of this crisis, you will be resuming your study."

"Organic chem?" Tim asked hopeful.

That familiar Pennyworth frown came back. "Perhaps something you haven't mastered yet. I'm thinking intense hand to hand combat."

Tim hopped off from the table. "Great. Looking forward to it." He said sarcastically.

Bruce passed Tim on the steps as he came down to the Batcave. "I'm extending your training by six months."

Tim waved a hand as he walked up. "Saw that one coming."

Bruce waited until he heard Tim close the door. "Alfred, I'll be leaving the country for 48 hours."

"What on Earth would require you leaving the country at time like this?"

Bruce tried his best to keep a straight face. He was never good at lying to Alfred. "I have a lead that I need to follow up on."

"What lead?"

"I'll give you the details when I get back. Until then, make sure Tim does not put that suit back on."

Bruce would do nothing of the sort. He wouldn't tell Alfred that he was convinced that the Red Hood was in fact Jason. He wouldn't tell Alfred that his paranoia led him to the grave of his deceased adopted son. That when he unearthed the casket and opened it; that it would reveal a corpse whose teeth did not match the dental records of Jason Todd.

"Where are you going?" Alfred asked.

Alfred would know exactly where Bruce went, since he tracked the Batwing. There was no point in lying about the location. "Qatar."

* * *

Madinat ash Shamal. It stands for "city of the north", because the region quite literally sits on the northern most part of the peninsula. Shamal stood in stark difference to the rest of Qatar. The other municipalities were known for soaring skyscrapers, expensive cars and the fabulously wealthy.

It was the main reason why Ra's al Ghul preferred it here. It was close to his home, at least from what he remembered. Home was a little misleading however. Ra's had belonged to a tribe of nomadic warriors in his youth. If memory served him right, they traveled through these very lands.

He stood on his balcony watching the sunset over the Persian Gulf. Water before him, the desert to his back.

 _The desert is the shaper of my destiny._

Ra's closed his eyes.

That was a lifetime ago. Several lifetimes in fact.

It was dangerous to live in the past.

He turned to sit at his desk when his bodyguard Kalir crashed through the study doors.

Ra's reached for his sword when he noticed the familiar shape in the shadows.

His shoulders relaxed. "Detective. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit."

The dark knight did not mince words. "Jason Todd."

He grimaced. "I feared the day we would have this conversation."

"What did you do Ra's?"

Ra's faced Batman, stone-faced. "All those years ago when you thwarted me in Bosnia. I had hired the Joker to assist me. I underestimated his madness. I wasn't prepared for what he would do to the boy. I… I'm sorry for what happened to him."

"Lazarus pits, don't bring people back from the dead."

The immortal sat at his desk. "Have you ever heard the story of Arcadius, Detective?"

Batman stood silent.

"Legend tells it that Arcadius was a soldier in the fourth crusade. The young soldier fell in love with a camp prostitute. The army, commanded by Pope Innocent the Third, was supposed to take the city of Jerusalem, but instead ransacked Constantinople. By ignoring the orders of the Pope, the crusaders in turn ignored the orders of God himself. In return God punished these men. Some were stricken with plague, others famine. Arcadius suffered a fate worse than death. He was forced to watch as his beloved died slowly of consumption. Upon her death Arcadius wandered the desert with her body atop his horse. He came across a cave with a small pool of water. It was here that he took shelter from the dangerous sand storms. He fell to his knees in front of the pool and prayed. The disgraced soldier prayed for days, and on the seventh day his prayer was answered. Arcadius laid his love down into the pool of water, where moments later she emerged. Resurrected. He wept tears of joy. The lord had listened and forgiven him. However, as he held his beloved she grabbed a hold of his dagger and slit his throat."

"In life, there must also be death." Said Batman.

Ra's nodded. "Balance; but the moral of the story is not the point I am trying to make. You see Detective, I believe that the pool of water in which Arcadius brought his love back from the dead was the very first Lazarus Pit. When I first heard this tale as a young man I was determined to find it. In the end I was successful. I tested it by killing one of my men, who'd volunteered, and throwing him in. He came back, but he wasn't the same. With other pits the user is rendered temporarily insane, but this was different. On the outside he seemed fine, normal even. That night as we slept he went throughout the camp and slaughtered everybody. I only survived because the man in the tent next to mine managed to scream before he was cut down. That is how I lost my entire clan in one night, Detective. I only managed to kill him on sheer luck."

Ra's took a breath. "When I discovered the other pits I recreated my experiments. They were not capable of bringing back the dead like the first, but they did rejuvenate me. I took Jason's body to that first pit. When I brought him back… it was haunting. He came back screaming, killing everything in sight. He escaped before I could capture him. I don't know the extent of the damage done to his mind, and I did not want to know. I am still not sure why Jason came back the way he did. Afterwards I rigged the cave with explosives and buried the wretched pit."

Ra's al Ghul looked up from his desk. The dark knight had vanished.

He let out a breath through his nose. "Until next time Detective."


	7. The Royal Flush Gang

Maria had been working for Black Mask since she was 17 years old. Since the night she murdered her mother. Her mother Terry had also worked for him. She'd often come home and take the stress of the job out on Maria. This involved multiple trips to Gotham General. Maria had become known as the clumsy girl who always walked into the door or slipped on a patch of ice; all to explain away the bruises, cuts, and scrapes. She learned to never cry, to never make a noise when one of her mother's drunk fists landed. To make a peep would only encourage a more severe beating. Near the end she welcomed the beatings. Each strike was stored away, deep. She was fine taking the beatings until the time was right. She needed to wait for a logical point and time to make her move.

She planned it all out.

Maria started with the alcohol. That's where Terry always went first. After the fourth swig, she began to sway, then quickly passed out. Maria rolled her mother's body on to a thick plastic sheet, that covered the entire floor. This was going to be messy. She tied her up, gagged her, and waited.

It took a little while for Terry to gain consciousness. She was confused at first, but quickly grew to realize the severity of her situation.

Maria spent 12 hours killing her mother.

Maria was incapable of smiling since she was a child, but she did savor every minute.

She was in the middle of cleaning up when the front door opened.

Black Mask entered the living room, just at the edge of the gore. "So, that's why Terry wasn't at work."

Maria stood there. Silent, showcasing zero emotion.

Two large bodyguards stood behind Black Mask, hands on their guns. "How old are you Maria?"

She knew Black Mask would come looking for Terry, but she thought she had more time. She began to accept that this would probably be her last few moments alive.

Maria swallowed. "Old enough."

"I'm not saying Terry didn't deserve it. I know all about your visits to the ER, I am the one who pays all the bills around here. It looks like you thought this out. Not bad."

Black Mask turned to one of his men. "Call the cleaners."

The bodyguard turned and made the call. In 20 minutes a crew would show up to dispose, disinfect, and remove any and all traces of a crime ever taking place in that house.

Black Mask turned back around to Maria. "How would you like a job?"

* * *

"GODDAMMIT! What do we have to do to kill him!"

Roman Sionis was infamous for his temper tantrums. Sometimes people ended up getting punched, stabbed or in extreme cases shot in the face.

Maria was tapping and sliding away on her tablet. "According to my estimates our net profits have dropped by 30% this quarter and we're still hemorrhaging money with this gang war. If we don't start selling again we're at risk of going under in 90 days. Our legitimate businesses will only be able to cover the costs of the gun shipments from the Ukraine and the heroin containers from Afghanistan."

Black Mask rubbed his shoulder. "What about the meth train from Juarez?"

Maria shook her head. "We can't afford it right now. The majority of our money is being funneled into this war and with losing the accountants office we only have 1.5 million left in our reserves."

The mob boss began shaking and spoke softly. "We can't sell drugs or guns, because the Hood keeps slaughtering our men. He burned down 12 million dollars and took the five families from me."

Maria took a small step back; she didn't want to get blood on her new blouse. She'd been working for Roman for 6 years, she could spot a potential outburst from a mile away.

Black Mask picked up a small lead statue. It was a model of Ma Gunn's School for Wayward Boys. It's where he grew up after he murdered his parents. He studied it for a moment before using it to cave the skull of the nearest man. Everyone else in the room began to creep away from Black Mask.

Maria continued to tap away on her tablet. "I suggest we hire some outside help. Deathstroke is unavailable as he's currently under contract in Southeast Asia, and rumor has it that Deadshot is working for the government."

Black Mask didn't reply. The only sound was the liquid smacking and crunch.

She continued. "I took the liberty of compiling a list of professionals and emailing it to you."

He finally stood up and walked over to Maria, snatching the device out of her hands.

"This one." He tossed the blood smeared tablet back at her.

"Sir…they're fairly expensive."

Black Mask went back to his desk and placed the model home of his childhood back on his desk. "Then they better be good. Everyone get out."

Maria gave instructions to clean up the mess. She began to tell one of the men to clean the model.

"No. Leave it."

She left them to cleanup Roman's mess.

Home for Maria was a penthouse apartment in uptown. Black Mask paid her well enough. Maria opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. She closed the door to see the Red Hood standing before her.

The Red Hood jerked his head back. "Is that it?"

"What?" She asked.

"It's just, usually people are more startled when they see me."

Maria kept her voice even. "I figured if you were here to kill me, I'd already be dead."

The Hood nodded. "True enough."

"What can I do for you Mr. Hood?"

The Red Hood stepped in front of her to open the fridge. "There is no Hood only Zuul."

Maria arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing? Seriously? Not a Bill Murray Fan huh?"

She let out a frustrated breath through her nose.

"Alright, alright. I guess I'll just get to the point. I'm going to need some information from you. Tell me just how well does your boss pay you?"

* * *

Jason sat cross-legged on his mattress. He was spending time studying the files on his soon to be enemies.

The Royal Flush Gang.

Aristocratic super villains.

Jason rolled his eyes. He didn't know if he wanted to put them out of their misery or keep them alive so they can continue to embarrass themselves. The Royal Flush Gang had been around for decades and the mantle had been passed or taken by plenty of groups throughout history.

He'd heard about them during his time spent abroad. Batman had gone up against them in the past, but Jason never had the chance.

The team comprised of five individuals. This iteration of the gang was the Davenport family. They were old money that had everything invested in the housing market, and when it collapsed they lost a majority of their fortune. Ruthless corporate takeovers from Luther Corp was the final nail in the coffin for them. Richard, the patriarch of the family snapped and with the remnants of the family's money invested into a life of crime.

The Royal Flush Gang went by code names. Richard, being the head of the family was the King. His wife Elizabeth was the Queen. Daughter Emilia was Ten. Uncle and Brother of the King, Thomas, was known as Jack. Lastly was Ace. Ace was almost never a member of the family. Ace, on a number of occasions was the muscle of the gang. Once Ace was an android. This time around Ace was convict Hank Tortle. Hank was a former bodybuilder and idolized Bane during his time spent at Blackgate prison. He managed to synthesize a weaker version of Banes venom.

Jason wasn't worried. According to Maria the Royals would be arriving in 8 hours. His plan was to let himself be seen by some of Black Mask's men. They would report back to him and feed the information to the hired guns. He checked the time. Enough time for a nap.

Night had fallen on Gotham and King was confident that the Red Hood would be dead by dawn. Maybe they should stay in the city and take out Batman while he was here. To kill the Batman would seal the Davenport name as the greatest Royal Flush Gang to have ever existed. They'd just received word from Black Mask. The Red Hood had been spotted in Robinson Park.

An hour later they all stood at the edge of the park donned in their familiar black tactical gear. Each member had their letter or number on a patch sewn to their right shoulder. Past versions of the gang wore gaudy outfits that matched the playing cards in which they represented. Richard was more pragmatic. They wouldn't be caught dead in such humiliating fashion.

Richard double checked his rapier buckled at his waist and his assault rifle. He gave the signal. The power went out in the park and they all donned their night vision googles, Ace injecting himself with venom. King gave one last hand gesture and the five of them entered the park silently.

* * *

Tim hit the floor.

Again.

Hard.

"Come now Master Drake. You don't think that feint would work on me do you?" Alfred chastised.

Tim jumped back to his feet. "It'll work eventually."

All of a sudden a loud beep sounded from the computer.

Alfred walked over from the training area and pushed a button. "Master Bruce it seems that the power has gone out in Robinson Park."

"I'm heading there now Alfred."

"Very good sir."

Alfred didn't even have to look away from the screen. "Don't even think about it."

Tim, was already in front of the glass pane that held his suit. "Alfred he needs my help."

Alfred placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Master Bruce has been doing this longer then you've been alive. If he needs help, I'm sure he'll ask for it."

Tim snorted, "You really expect me to believe that?"

"Hmm I suppose not."

* * *

Robinson park. It was the largest park in Gotham spanning over 300 hundred acres. The park had a simple layout, with jogging trails laced throughout, a playground to the east and a fountain statue dedicated to Gotham City's firefighters and police officers in the center.

The Red Hood stood in front of the memorial fountain. The lights had been out for about five minutes, the entire night now lit up in green thanks to his mask. The Hood had laid traps throughout the park. Maybe these guys would actually pose a threat. The only time he was actually tested was when he went up against Nightwing and Robin.

Suddenly a bright flash of light exploded thirty yards to his left, it would only be a brief distraction.

He smiled.

This was going to be fun.

He leaned forward and broke out into a silent sprint. He was going to come up from behind them and take them out one by one.

It only took him a minute to come up behind them. The Royal Flush Gang was in a loose line about ten yards between each of them.

The Red Hood started furthest to the right. It was Ten. She had a Spas 12 slung over her shoulder and an MP5 pointed forward. He caught her in a chokehold until she passed out.

He was about to sink his knife into her chest, but paused. He brushed aside her blond hair.

She couldn't have been older than 16.

She's just a kid.

The Red Hood shook his head.

No. She's the enemy. Ten needed to be eliminated.

The blade shook in Jason's hand.

Ten grumbled. She was coming to. Jason slammed the handle of the knife into the side of her head, knocking her out.

"You live another day." He whispered to himself.

"Ten!"

The Red Hood looked up to see Jack standing before him, an assault rifle trained on him.

 _Shit._

The Hood scrambled as gunfire tore the ground he had just stood over. He ran headfirst into Ace.

The burly con stood almost 7ft tall and wore a black ski mask.

"Well you're a big one."

Ace swung a fist at the Hood, but missed and connected with a tree, smashing the side to splinters.

He could hear footsteps approaching quickly.

The distraction allowed Ace the opportunity to grab the Hood and throw him thirty feet and back into the clearing in front of the fountain.

The Hood rolled over and dusted himself off. "Son of a bitch." He cursed to himself.

Ace was going to be the first one to go.

He reached behind him and pulled out one of his pistols, taking position behind the fountain for cover.

He saw them approach the tree line.

 _Just a few more feet._

Jack was closing in on one of his proximity mines.

The Hood heard the familiar three beeps, but before the mine exploded Batman swung in and scooped up Jack. The explosion threw the both of them forward.

He growled. He wasn't expecting Batman so quickly.

Batman was the first to get up. He disarmed Jack and connected with a savage right hook to his enemy's jaw. Jack laid on the ground, still as a corpse.

Jason saw King come out from hiding. He pointed his sword at Batman. The sword hummed as it collected energy. Jason aimed and took fire. He managed to shoot the sword from out of King's hand. The sword hit the ground and shot a bright red concussive blast.

Batman used his grappling hook to swing behind the fountain, landing next to Jason.

"You're welcome." said Jason.

"They took out Jack and Ten!" yelled Queen. "Ace get in there and break them!"

King and Queen laid cover fire.

Jason reached for his second pistol, but Batman put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "No guns."

He snorted and watched as Batman pushed a few buttons on his wrist.

"You may want to turn off your night vision." Batman suggested.

Jason did just as Batman was finished.

"Now!" he yelled.

Suddenly the bright lights of the park came on, temporarily blinding the Royal Flush Gang.

"You take the couple; I want the big guy!" Yelled Jason.

He ran toward Ace, who was tearing off his goggles. As he saw Jason approaching he tossed his gun to the side, welcoming the challenge.

Beneath his mask Jason grinned. This was what he lived for. What he trained tirelessly for.

To test himself.

He ducked under a fist and drove combination after combination into the hulking mass that was Ace. It was like hitting a brick wall. No matter how many blows he landed however it only seemed to make Tortle angrier.

Jason was getting overconfident. Trusting in his speed too much.

Ace managed to land a punch to Jason's jaw, shattering his mask where he had connected.

If it wasn't for the mask, Jason was sure he wouldn't have a lower half of his face.

The blow had sprawled him onto the ground.

 _Can't just beat him to a pulp._

He couldn't hear Batman's fight anymore. Out of the corner of his eye Jason spotted Batman watching him. He already beat King and Queen.

 _Showoff._

 _Time to switch tactics._

Jason stood on wobbly legs, the taste of blood in his mouth. He had to time this right.

Ace would throw a right first.

On cue he did just that.

The Red Hood parried the attack and with rigid fingers lashed out, striking several clusters of nerves beneath Ace's armpit, abdomen, and ended it with an open palm strike to his chest.

Ace collapsed, unable to breathe.

The Hood stood over his defeated enemy, watching as the life slowly seeped out of him.

"Release it." Said Batman.

Jason sighed and knelt down. He felt for the floating rib on Ace's body, then moved several inches to the right, striking just the right spot. Ace gasped for air before Batman shot a dart into the man's neck.

Jason looked at Batman. "Bull tranqualizer?"

Batman nodded.

Jason laughed. "You and your gadgets."

His laughter was caught short as he saw too late, Jack aiming King's sword at Batman. The blast connected with Batman's shoulder.

"No!" screamed the Hood.

In an instant he had his pistol in hand and fired off several shots. Two connected, knocking Jack to the ground. The Red Hood ran and kicked the sword away from him.

The gun shots weren't life threatening.

 _Time to change that._

He aimed for Jack's skull.

"Jason! Don't!"

Jason had the same feeling when he was about to kill Ten. "Don't? He just tried to kill you! Right now! Or do you not remember!?"

Batman held his shoulder. "That's not the point. It's done. He's no longer a threat."

The Red Hood could hear sirens nearing, he needed to leave. "As long as he keeps breathing, he a threat."

Jack was pleading on the ground. "No…plea-"

He squeezed the trigger.

The gunshot rang throughout the park.

Batman stood there, shocked. "What have you done?"

"What you've been too scared to do Bruce. The next time we meet, one of us won't be leaving."

The Red Hood ran into the woods activating the rest of the mines. It was nearly impossible for Bruce to follow him.

Maybe it was too late Jason.


	8. Ambivalence

Jason stumbled through the door to his apartment.

"Jason, what happened?" asked Barbara. She sounded genuinely concerned.

He waved her off. "Royal Flush Gang."

Jason removed his helmet and tossed it into the kitchen sink. It was mostly useless now. Good thing he had two backups. He reached into his mini fridge and retrieved Barbara and Dicks dinner.

Meal replacement shakes. Nutritionally speaking the shakes had everything the human body needed to survive. All essential calories, macro and micro-nutrients. It was a recipe he picked up from his time spent as Robin. Bruce used it when he went on crime fighting benders and didn't have the time to eat Alfred's professional cooking.

Jason placed tables in front of them and a straw in each glass. "Drink up."

He walked back to the mini fridge and grabbed a beer using it to ice his sore chin. He leaned against the moldy wall and slid down to the floor to relax.

Dick broke the silence. "So you got your ass kicked by the Royal Flush Gang huh?"

Jason's eyes flicked up and he smiled. "On the contrary, they're beaten and down one member."

Barbara frowned. "You killed one of them."

Jason nodded and made a gun with his hand, mock shooting Barbara. "Sure did."

She grimaced. "Damnit Jason. We don't kill."

" _You_ don't kill." He fired back at her.

Jason thought about Ten. He shouldn't have let her live. What was he thinking? Now she would probably come after him for killing her uncle. She was just a kid though. Killing her wouldn't be right. No. Killing her should have come as naturally as breathing, just like killing Jack.

Except killing Jack wasn't easy. Whispered a soft voice in the back of his head.

"I know that look." Said Dick.

Jason looked up at him again, locking away his feelings in the process. "What?"

Dick smiled. "You're tearing yourself up about something."

Jason glared at him. "Don't act as though you still know me."

He reached into his jacket for his cell phone. He had business to take care of.

It only rang once before a woman answered. "Yes."

"Maria, its time. You know what you have to do. Make it happen within the next 24 hours."

She was silent for a moment. "That may be difficult. He only just found out about the gang's failure to kill you."

"Exactly." Jason continued. "He'll be too angry to think it through. Too angry to question his most trusted assistant. Make it happen Maria, and all that money will be transferred into the account you provided. Don't fail me."

He hung up on her.

* * *

It didn't take any convincing at all, Maria thought.

She merely suggested their next option.

It was bold she said. Unexpected.

This will work.

Then why did she have a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The black Rolls Royce Phantom finished pulling up to Arkham Asylum.

Maria didn't care for the gothic architecture of the asylum. It was a running theme throughout the entire city, and it was why she chose to live in one of the modern skyscrapers.

She fell in line with Black Mask and his security detail. Five men.

He walked in like he owned the place. The guard at the front desk saw him and buzzed him through the door.

The pudgy guard by the name of Eugene came out rubbing his hands nervously, eyes darting to the cameras. "This way. Don't worry the video feed is on a looped video."

He led the group down a hall to a large elevator with two keypads. He handed one of the bodyguards a card.

"Stole it from one of my coworkers. We have to swipe at the same time."

The elevator took them seven floors below the Earth. The depth at which they kept the inmates correlated with their perceived danger. The doors opened to the very last floor.

This floor had twenty cells. It was where they housed the inmates with abilities. Victor Freeze, Pamela Isley, and Basil Karlo aka Clayface were just a few individuals who had the pleasure of staying in this wing at one time or another.

The inmate they were after was kept at the very end. He may not have had abilities, but was widely considered to be one of the most dangerous inmates to have ever taken up residence in Arkham.

They peeked through the plastic barrier in the heavy cell door.

He sat facing the corner, back to the door.

The guard opened the slot in the door. "Uh Mr…Sir. Joker you have some visitors."

He cocked his head, but didn't turn to face them. "Eugene is that you? It's _awfully_ late. Visiting hours are over."

Eugene cleared his throat. "I have Black Mask here to see you."

This time Joker turned to face them. He was sitting on the floor with hands on his knees, a small smile on his face. "Tsk tsk Eugene. Such a naughty boy."

Eugene was sweating bullets. He turned to Black Mask for instruction.

"Open it." Ordered the mob boss.

Eugene nodded.

The door swung open and Joker remained seated. Black Mask entered first, followed by his men and Maria. Eugene remained outside.

Joker laughed his signature cackle. "You should have called Masky, I would have tidied up the place had I known you were dropping by."

Black Mask looked around the empty cell. "I have a business proposal for you."

"Oh? I don't usually play well with others."

The Black Mask nodded. "One-time deal. I let you walk out of here now, and in return you kill someone who's been a real thorn in my side."

Joker pretended to think about it for a moment before breaking out into an ear to ear smile. "You had me at hello."

* * *

The Red Hood stood in front of the Fun House. It was Jokers first hideout, located in a rundown, dilapidated shell of a theme park. Joker was there looking for a cache of weapons he'd stashed before being locked away in Arkham. It only took the Hood seconds to take out the security detail that Joker had. He made sure to take them out silently.

The door was ajar. The Hood could hear the Joker throwing things around as he searched for the weapons.

"Now where did I put my toys? I tell you, I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached ha!"

He opened the door slowly, letting sunlight into the dark room.

Joker turned around. "I said I wanted privacy!"

The Red Hood kept his voice calm. "Time to leave Joker."

His face lit up as soon as he saw the Red Hood. He clapped excitedly, pointing a finger at the Red Hood.

"You're the one I'm supposed to kill. Tell you what, help me find my gun and we can get this thing going. What do you say?"

The Red Hood brought a metal crossbar from behind his back.

Jokers smile slipped an inch. "Hmm something tells me you aren't very much fun."

The Hood lunged forward, crowbar raised high.

Within a blink of an eye, Joker had a blade in hand.

Joker was faster than he remembered and managed to draw blood on the Hood's arm. He laughed at the sight of the blood. "What's the matter, couldn't think of your own name, or do I just have a secret admirer? I have to tell ya, not feeling the whole motorcycle bad boy vibe. Kinda played out. At least when I wore that number it was a classic."

The Red Hood answered him. "Oh I'm a big fan of yours. In fact, I'm going to show you just what I think of you."

Disarming him was simple enough. The Hood brought the crowbar down on Jokers knee. Joker didn't quite fall all the way down and raised an arm to block the next blow from the metal bar. It struck with an audible crack.

Joker started to laugh as tears streamed down his face.

The laughs drove the Hood even crazier.

Quickly the laughs were replaced with gurgling and sputters, as the Hood rained blow after blow on Jokers body.

The Hood stopped just short of killing him, crowbar slipping from his hand and landing with a loud clang.

He fell to his knees and just stared. Joker was still breathing. Barely.

At some point Jason removed his helmet and sat it down next to him.

The sounds. The smells. The blood.

It all brought back the night he died in vivid detail.

Joker had taken him, tied him up and tortured him for days, weeks, maybe months. It was difficult for Jason to tell just how much time had passed.

Shallow cuts, burns, waterboarding, pulled finger nails, broken fingers…the works. Joker knew just how to hurt you. Maim you.

He stood in front of Jason. "You know why I took you, little bird?"

Jason would fall in and out of consciousness, he silently prayed to slip back into the darkness.

Joker grabbed him by the jaw. "You all make him weak. Predictable. You're all just a bunch of fakers. Frauds. Phonies."

He pushed Jason's face away and walked towards his tray of toys. "But don't worry baby bird. Uncle J is here, and he's gunna make it all better. When I'm done with you, I'll finally get my Bats back."

"When…I-…" Jason coughed.

"You'll what?" Joker sat on Jasons lap. "Are you going to bleed on me some more!" Joker chuckled. "Aw, but you do bleed ever so prettily."

His breath smelled of rotting meat. "I mean isn't this so nice! Just the two of us, all the time in the world ha ha! I figured the Bat wouldn't mind me borrowing you. He's always got a few spare tykes laying around." He sighed thoughtfully. "It's too bad kiddo, you showed promise, but you'll never be like Batsy. You're certainly more entertaining than the first bird brat, I'll give you that."

Jason spit in his captor's face. Joker only laughed and returned the favor with a punch to the face. "At least the other one had manners."

Jason tried to chuckle but it hurt just to breathe. "It's pathetic how obsessed you are with Batman. We don't make him weake-"

Joker spun around and started beating Jason. "Don't you see! All you do is weigh him down! A burden for him to bear!"

His mood changed immediately and he took a handkerchief and dabbed at one of the many cuts on Jason's face. "Shh shh. No more talky…more screamy. K pumpkin?"

That's when the Clown Prince of Crime started stroking Jason's face with the crowbar.

Jason snapped back to reality. He had to get Joker secured before moving on with the plan. He still had a lot to do and from this moment on everything would be happening quickly.

* * *

Bruce held one of the shattered pieces of the Red Hood's helmet. In another minute, he would get the results of the blood that smeared the inside. He needed to be absolutely sure. The inside of the helmet was lined with a version of Nightwing's suit, a nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. This was not easy to get. In fact, Bruce hadn't released the patent yet from Wayne Enterprise.

The monitor flashed red; the test was done.

Bruce clicked the mouse, and a picture of young Jason Todd popped on the screen.

100% match.

"No."

Bruce didn't turn in his chair. He didn't hear Alfred come down the stairs, too wrapped up in his thoughts. "This changes nothing Alfred. Jason needs to be stopped."

With glassy eyes Alfred tried to speak. "Sir…Master Todd."

Willful Jason, thought Alfred. The boy who laughed at danger, spat at risk. Who was never frightened enough. The boy he watched grow. This life of ours has brought such sorrow and too little happiness.

"I know Alfred. I'm going to do everything I can to bring him back. But we have to accept the possibility that he can't be saved."

Alfred's face set in stone, but his eyes still shimmered. "And if he can't be saved? What will you do? We both know how dangerous he is. The things we taught him."

Bruce thought back to the times when he thought he had finally lost Jason's soul to this never-ending war. There were plenty of signs, but Bruce chose to ignore them. To let them slide. He simply told himself that if it wasn't for the mantle of Robin, Jason would have gone down a much different path; but as the boy aged so did his viciousness. It wasn't an issue with his skill or endurance. It was that Jason had something dark in him. Something he struggled to control. It set him apart from Barbara and Dick.

It all reached a tipping point when Bruce and Jason were investigating the son of a diplomat. Felipe Garro. Jason had run into Felipe's on again off again girlfriend, Jessica, when he was out on patrol. She'd been sexually assaulted, and beat to within an inch of her life.

Robin saved her. As she recovered, Robin found himself getting closer to her. She opened up about her relationship with Felipe. Apparently, this was not the first time Felipe let his inner monster out to play. It was difficult for Jason to hear her talk about such things. Especially since it had been Jason's father who killed his mother. His alcohol fueled violence had led to her death. But this wasn't about Jason. It was about Jessica. It was about giving her the chance to talk, to share her pain, anger, sadness, feelings of helplessness. And in the end, she shared her quiet, calm, strength.

Jason was determined to steer her from the same fate that took his mother from him.

Jessica had, with encouragement from Robin, told the police everything Felipe had done to her. The young man matched the cuts and bruises to the giant class ring Felipe wore. There was even video evidence of Felipe manhandling her before disappearing into the alley Robin found her in. However, this being Gotham and Felipe's father being a powerful diplomat with vast connections, the ring and tape both disappeared. Confident witnesses were now uneasy with testifying. On the day that the case was thrown out Robin visited Jessica to see how she was handling the news.

He found her in her hotel room. An empty bottle of prescription sleeping pills on the bedside table.

There was nothing he could do.

Robin didn't inform Bruce or Alfred of Jessica's fate. He did call it in though, and that was how Bruce knew to go to Felipe before Jason did.

Bruce was too late.

As Batman swung to the high-rise apartment he saw a body tumbling to the streets below. It landed with a loud crash on top of a car. Robin simply stood on the balcony.

"What happened!?" he demanded.

Robin didn't answer. He was still looking at the crushed car and crumpled corpse.

"Robin, did Felipe fall…or?"

Bruce couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Couldn't face the very real possibility that this young man…this son of his could commit such an atrocity.

Robin finally tore his eyes from the gory scene below and shrugged. "Must've spooked him. He slipped."

Without another word, he used his grappling gun to swing away.

Bruce had been reliving that memory ever since he suspected Jason of being the Red Hood. "I failed him once already Alfred. It won't happen again."

* * *

Roman Sionis stood in his tower. A symbol of power. It overlooked Gothams financial district. The crime lord had sent his guards away, upset with the state of the gang war, and now he learned that the Joker had disappeared. He could feel his grasp on Gotham slipping further and further away with each night.

Maria did her best to make herself noticed as little as possible.

"Tell me Maria; Why do you think the Red Hood is beating me at every turn?"

Maria sat in front of his desk, tablet in hand. "I'm not sure sir. He seems to be well versed in combat leadership. The Red Hood has clearly been trained well."

"Aw shit." Suddenly Black Mask sprinted past her.

It was then that Maria noticed the Red Hood wave from the rooftop from across the street and held what appeared to be an RPG. She followed Black Mask out into the hall and suddenly the room burst into a fiery explosion. They were both thrown off their feet.

Maria's eyes fluttered open. She heard howling wind, and the crunch of gravel.

"Glad to see you're still alive. Huh, your boss sure can move when he wants to. Where'd he get off to?"

Maria tried to speak, but felt a sharp pain in her torso. She looked down. A thick piece of rebar had broken through her shoulder.

The Hood kneeled beside her and tore a piece of his shirt off. He used it to try and slow the bleeding. "Try not to move, the medics are on their way. Where is Black Mask?"

She tried to speak, but only ended up coughing up blood. She felt so tired. Numb.

The Red Hood placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder. "Rest."

He stood up and noticed a blood trail that led down the hall. The trail led him to the elevator and Black Mask limping towards it.

"Roman Sionis!" yelled the Red Hood. "I'm here for your head! I've killed your men. Destroyed your businesses. Dismantled your empire. Robbed you of your fortune. And lastly made you the laughing stock of the criminal underworld. All you have left is your soul. I'm here to collect."

Black Mask jammed the button of the elevator multiple times. "You lousy motherfucker. I'm gunna flay the skin from your bones. By the time I'm done with you, you're gunna beg me to put a bullet in you."

The Red Hood took his time walking to his prey, savoring every second. "I doubt it. But hey, whatever makes this easier for you."

The elevator binged open and revealed several guards with automatic machine guns trained on the approaching enemy. They opened fire as the Hood dove into an empty conference room.

"Keep him busy!" Ordered Black Mask.

Nononono. Thought Jason. He couldn't let him get away. He couldn't return fire. They had him pinned.

He waited until they had to reload, then he opened fire. Black Mask's men didn't stand a chance. The Hood ran to the elevator and saw the number stop at the roof, eight floors up. He took the stairs.

As he burst through the door he saw a helicopter already pulling away. The Red Hood opened fire, but it was useless.

Black Mask got away.


	9. Atonement

The Red Hood spied upon the gang leaders from the cat walk above. He had called one final meeting.

Tonight, everything would come together. He didn't know how it would end, and that made his heart race. He was itchy from failing to kill Sionis the night before.

He had fused every door shut except for the front. As soon as they had entered the warehouse he parked a forklift in front of the door and entered the building from the rooftop. Hidden in the crates throughout the warehouse were tanks of gasoline strapped with explosive. This was going to be quite the explosion, sure to get Batman's attention. The entire port of Gotham would light up like a Christmas tree.

The leaders sat in silence.

The Red Hood cleared his throat. "Thank you for meeting me here. The scene where it all began. I have to admit I'm quite pleased with everything you've done. Unfortunately, you are no longer useful to me. So, I'm sending you all off to hell where you belong in one big fiery explosion!"

He grappled out of the skylight as they started pulling out their weapons. He had to put some distance between himself and the building before he set the charges off. As he landed on the ground he could hear them pounding on the metal doors, then eventual gunshots.

He rounded the corner of another building and pulled out the detonator.

His hands were shaking.

Was it excitement?

No.

This needs to happen.

Jason slammed his fist into his chest. _Get it together!_

He flipped a switch, but before he could push the button a batarang knocked it from his hands. He dove to the side, narrowly escaping an attack from Batman.

"No! You can't stop this! They need to die!"

The Hood rushed Batman, all rage. His technique was sloppy but he was deceptively quick and strong. They stood at a standstill, hands clasped, trying to outmuscle the other.

"Stand down Robin." Bruce kept his voice calm.

"Don't call me that!" Jason's voice was breaking.

He's slipping, thought Bruce. He had to be careful. If he pushed too hard too quickly he could easily lose Jason to his psychosis.

Jason kneed Bruce in his stomach giving him enough space to push him away and lunged for the remote on the ground. He pushed the button, causing a huge explosion lighting the entire night sky. Batman used his cape to cover his eyes.

The fire from the explosion revealed all the gang leaders escaping. Batman had knocked down a wall with the batmobile.

Jason screamed in frustration. "You've only delayed their deaths. I'll take care of them when we're finished."

With that he released several smoke grenades. "Meet me where it all began Bruce. We end this tonight."

Batman reached his vehicle and contacted Alfred. "The gang leaders are secure. I'm meeting Jason at Crime Alley shortly."

"Bring him home Master Bruce."

Batman cut the line and sped off to Crime Alley. A place with so much history. A place that was rife with new beginnings and somber ends. How would tonight end? Would he be able to bring Jason back from the edge? In all his life Batman had met few who could rival his stubbornness. Jason was one of those people. Losing him again was out of the question.

It wasn't long before Batman stood in the very alley where he met Jason, all those years ago. Except instead of a boy with a tire iron in hand, it was a man standing before him. A confused, angry young man. Dark clouds loomed overhead blocking out the moonlight. Lightning flashed in the distance and thunder rumbled low and hostile. He felt a drop of rain fall on his face.

"Nice of you to come Bruce." He flipped his knife in hand, over and over.

"Jason, it's time to end this."

The Hood laughed. "Ain't that the truth."

The fight started with Batman throwing a barrage of batarangs at the Hood. They were easily dodged, but they were meant as a distraction. He fired off his grappling gun, wrapping up the Hoods legs and making him crash to the ground. He retaliated by cutting the cord and placing a stun gun to the metal cord, shocking Batman in the process. The Red Hood took off, up a fire escape. Batman followed closely behind. When Batman reached the rooftop, the Hood was nowhere to be seen. Batman ducked in time, the throwing knife narrowly missing his neck. However, the dark knight missed the concussion grenade that the Red Hood slid beneath him. A wave of kinetic energy exploded, throwing Batman across the roof.

It took a moment for him to get to his feet.

The Red Hood pounced and launched a barrage of attacks, managing a shallow cut on his enemy's neck. "That's where the armor is weakest right Bruce! Gotta be able to turn that neck."

Batman managed to stand his ground, but the Hood ducked under him and cut off his utility belt, grabbed his cowl and flipped backwards.

Stupid. I can't keep holding back, thought Bruce.

"Oh look at you. I guess we should make it even." The Red Hood reached up and removed his helmet.

Bruce's heart sank when he laid eyes on his old trainee. Even though he knew it was Jason, deep down he hoped, he prayed that it wasn't. Jason was looking worn down. Like the Commissioner, he too looked like he wasn't getting much sleep.

"You're getting old Bruce." Jason threw his utility belt over the side of the rooftop.

"Enough Jason. Come home with me. I know what happened to you. I can help."

"Been talking to Ra's have we? Tell me, is it easier for you to think that Ra's pit twisted me this way, or that I've always been rabid?"

Jason kicked over the red helmet. It rolled to Bruce's feet, looking up at him. "Your greatest failure, back from the dead!"

He tossed his cowl next. "Here, the great Batman should never be without his cowl."

Bruce replaced his mask. "What is this about Jason?"

The rain started to pour now. "It's about all of us Bruce! And what I'll become when this is all over."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"You. What you should have been all these years. I'm what this city needs! I'm here to save Gotham from you Bruce. If you had just killed the Joker, do you know how much suffering you would have prevented? But no, killing him is one of the countless sane decisions you refused to make! You'll never cross that line Bruce…but I will."

Jason pressed something on his wrist.

The mask at Bruce's feet began to hum. He kicked it away from him, it exploded causing the roof to give out from beneath them. They both tumbled amongst the rubble, Jason getting up first.

"Keep up if you can old man, we're on a tight schedule."

Jason used his grappling hook to jettison out of the debris. Bruce did the same only to see the young man take off at a sprint, once he landed.

He was leading him somewhere.

They ran from rooftop to rooftop passing by the graffiti stained buildings and the homeless huddled around burning barrels.

Suddenly Jason stopped in his tracks and faced Bruce. He raised his hands to the pouring rain. "Isn't this so exciting!" The sound of his voice almost drowned out by the thunder.

Bruce pleaded. "Jason…stop this. This isn't you. I taught you better than this."

Jason slipped out of his jacket, letting it fall to the ground, ignoring Bruce in the process. "I figured we should keep this even. Since I took away your belt, I'll lose the jacket and my toys."

Bruce noticed a steady stream of blood flowing from Jason's right arm. He wasn't wearing any armor, simply a black t-shirt. "You're hurt."

The young man laughed bitterly. "Your concern is noted."

The dark knight shook his head. "I don't want to fight you Jason."

Jason scowled. "You don't have a choice."

He faced off with his former mentor.

Teacher.

Friend.

Fath-

A crack of thunder signaled Batman's assault. He may have been twice Jason's age, but still moved with ferocity and speed. Jason relished the challenge. His greatest test yet. They traded heavy blows spanning numerous martial arts. Strikes that would have killed any normal man, maimed any common warrior. These were not normal men however; nor were they to be considered common in any sense of the word.

Bruce knew this fight would be difficult. Jason knew all his moves, and it seemed that he picked up new ones since being brought back from the dead.

Jason broke off the exchange and they proceeded to circle one another. The cold rain was a relief on his wounds, but made it difficult to see. Bruce knew his hands would be getting numb.

Good, more difficult for him to hold a blade or a firearm.

Jason sneered. "You know when I first came back I was practically an animal. Surviving on pure instinct alone. It was a good week before any semblance of humanity started surfacing. Then it took me a little while longer to remember who I was. That's when I decided to come for you. But I wasn't ready. There was no way Robin would be able to take out the Bat. So I followed the same trail you did to become Batman…more or less. Boy you should have been there to see the things I've done."

He's trying to distract me, thought Bruce. He needed to flip the script on Jason.

He needed to push Jason. Make him angry. "A part of you wanted to die tonight, didn't you? You wore no armor. Gave up your weapons freely."

"Trying to analyze me Bruce? You don't know a goddamn thing about me. Not anymore!"

Bruce continued to prod him. All while keeping the offensive. Bruce pushed forward, knowing the injury would slow Jason down. He continuously feinted and attacked the right side of his enemy. "I know that you failed to kill the gang leaders. Failed to kill Black Mask."

Jason was getting frustrated. He stopped talking, focused solely on fighting.

"You've been nothing, but a failure since you've returned."

Bruce was focused now. Every attack blocked and countered. No matter what Jason did he could not break down his defenses.

The dark knight pressed his attack. "You think you can replace me. You think you can rule with a bloody iron fist. You would be a disgrace to the cowl. You'll never rule Gotham! Not like this!"

With one last brutal attack, Bruce caught Jason's right fist shoving it back at him at an awkward angle, then tearing the arm downwards; effectively dislocating the shoulder.

Jason screamed in pain and shoved Bruce away, running toward the edge of the rooftop. He threw his body into the night air, suspended for a moment before crashing through a window.

Batman crashed through the second window. Immediately he noticed several cameras positioned around the well-lit room. They were in a small living room with a matching kitchen behind Jason.

Jason slammed his shoulder against the wall with a grunt of pain, popping it back into place. He was breathing heavily as he held his pistol aimed squarely at Bruce. "Like the setup? This…this right here is it. No more running. No more fighting."

Bruce looked somber. "I know I failed you Jason. I failed to save you. I'm trying to save you now."

Jason laughed and shook his head. "I guess fathers are just destined to disappoint their sons and sons their fathers. You still think this is all about the night I died. I _forgive_ you for not saving me, but why…" Jason walked over to the closet and threw the door open and dragged out a tied-up Joker. "Why is he still alive!"

The mad clown looked between Jason and the dark knight. He tried to laugh through the pain. He spoke, but it barely came out in a whisper. "You gotta give the kid points Bat's, he came all the way back from the dead to make this reunion happen."

Jason placed the pistol on Jokers temple. "You don't get to talk right now."

Joker pouted. "Party pooper."

"This psychotic piece of shit has filled entire graveyards, crippled friends, terrorized millions. And you ignored all of it! I thought…I thought I'd be the last person you ever let him hurt. If it had been you that he took away from me? I wouldn't have stopped until he was dead ten times over."

Jason was starting to crack. Tears welled in his eyes and the gun shook in his hand.

Bruce tried to remain stoic. "You never learned Jason, and part of that is my fault."

"Learned what? That your rigid _moral_ code won't allow for it? That it'd be too hard to kill someone in cold blood?"

Bruce looked away. "No…God no. It'd be too easy. Don't you understand, all I've even wanted was to kill him. To make him experience every heinous act he's ever committed. Not a day goes by that I don't think about it." He tried to keep his voice calm. "But I can't cross that line Jason. If I do; if I go down that path, I'll never come back."

"Why?" Jason pleaded. "I'm not talking about killing Scarecrow, or Kroc. I'm talking about him. Just him. Killing him…ending him, because he took me away from you." Silent tears fell from his face. "I thought that I meant more to you. That I wasn't just another soldier in your war. You were the only family I've ever known, and for you to just ignore what he did to me…"

All the hurt came rushing back to Bruce. The night he found Jason tied to that chair. Joker had been long gone. Evidence of what he'd done strewn all around Jason's body, the maniac had taken polaroid's throughout the process. He shook with rage, with grief, and he cried softly as he gently rocked the body of the boy he failed.

Bruce shook his head. "Of all my failures, you were my greatest. I thought I could fix you Jason. Fix you like I could never be, to make you whole. Instead of helping you deal with that darkness, I gave you an outlet for that rage, and for that I'm sorry."

Jason spoke, bringing Bruce back to the present. "Well tonight you get to redeem yourself." He brought a second gun from behind his back and tossed it to Bruce. He picked Joker up and made him stand on his feet and dug the gun into the clown's face. "Him or me."

The Joker laughed loudly, even with the broken bones and excruciating pain. "This is getting fun! Bats you raised a real _crazy_ over here ha!"

Bruce could see the flood of emotions play out on Jason's face. Shame, anger, and a complete and utter sadness.

Jason's voice was slowly getting louder. "I'm going to splatter his brains all over this room! And if you want to stop me, you're going to have to shoot me!"

The dark knight stood for a long moment. Bruce let the gun slip through his fingers. He slowly turned and walked towards the shattered window.

Jason's eyes blazed. "Him or me Batman! You don't get to walk away from this!"

Bruce took several more steps, his cape concealed his movements as he slipped his last batarang from his glove.

"You have to choose! Him or me! Decide!"

Bruce kept an eye on Jason in the reflection of the broken window. Jason pointed the gun at Bruce. Time slowed as several things happened at once, Jason fired the gun, Bruce ducked and turned, throwing the batarang and dodging the bullet by inches. The batarang flew and struck Jason in the shoulder forcing him to drop the gun and Joker.

Jason fell back into the kitchen countertop, batarang still lodged in his shoulder. He slid to the ground.

"You actually did it!" screamed the Joker. "You beautiful bullseye hittin' buckaroo!"

Jason placed a hand on the chair beside him and tipped it back, revealing the bottom. Duck taped beneath the seat was a block of C4, enough to kill everyone in the room. Jason pushed a button that set it to 20 seconds.

"Did you think I wouldn't have a backup plan? You taught me better than that…" Jason let his head fall back.

Bruce ran to grab Jason, but was tackled by the Joker, now free from his ropes thanks to the broken glass on the floor. "No don't stop it! This is perfect! I'll finally get everything I wanted! One great big stunning ending for the two of us!"

Bruce struggled with Joker. His mania giving him newfound strength.

15 seconds.

He finally threw Joker off, slamming his face to the ground knocking him out cold.

10 seconds.

Jason looked him in the eye, resigned to his fate.

The bomb was never meant for Bruce. That's why it was on a timer, to give him a chance to escape the blast. Jason gave him a sad smile as he saw the realization dawn on the dark knight.

"Goodbye Bruce."

5 seconds.

"No." he growled. He would not fail again. Jason was his responsibility, his If he couldn't save Jason, then he would die trying. He grabbed the young man by the collar and scooped him up, running towards the window.

The last thing he remembered was a flash of bright light and a tremendous pressure.


	10. Reunion

The smell of dust and insulation clogged Batman's nostrils. He was buried under some rubble. He moved carefully and dug himself out. He looked around, half the dilapidated building had collapsed. Joker laid several feet away. Batman reached over and checked his pulse. The Joker lived, much to his disappointment. In the distance sirens were rapidly approaching. The area showed no signs of Jason. Batman checked Joker for any weapons then placed a pair of handcuffs on him. Jason may have removed his utility belt, but he was never without tools.

Batman slowly lowered himself into the batmobile. A sharp pain in his side making him breathe through his teeth. He used the scanner in the vehicle to see if there were any other bodies in the rubble. There were none.

He closed his eyes.

Thank God.

The communicator crackled in his ear. "Sir? Master Bruce are you okay?"

Bruce rubbed his side. "Just a few scrapes Alfred, I'll be fine."

Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I have Master Grayson and Miss Gordon in the Rolls Royce driving back to the cave sir."

"Jason." Said Batman.

"Yes sir. It must have been a timed e-mail, since I received it when you two were in the middle of your fight. It gave me instructions for retrieving them. They are both safe and sound."

There was a moment of silence before Alfred spoke again. "Sir…Master Todd?"

"Gone Alfred. He disappeared. I doubt we'll be seeing him again anytime soon."

Alfred was silent for a moment. "Come home Bruce. We'll be here waiting for you."

Barbara was busy explaining what their time with Jason had been like. "Before he left he brought in this monitor and turned it on. It was a live feed into another apartment. We couldn't hear anything, but we certainly saw it all."

Bruce nodded. "He wanted me to kill in cold blood in front of you. To bring me down to his level."

She glanced at Dick and Alfred. "He needs our help. He's lost."

Alfred stepped in. "No one is arguing that Miss Gordon, but until he comes to us looking for help there is nothing we can do for him."

Barbara put a hand on Alfred's arm. "How many times do I have to tell you Alfred, Barbara. Just Barbara."

Alfred gave her a warm smile. "Yes, yes. I'll get breakfast started."

Barbara called after him. "None for me, I need to get home to my dad. I'm sure he's worried sick."

"Take one of the car's." Offered Bruce.

Barbara gave Bruce a tight smile, she hesitated for a second. "Thanks. Bruce…none of this is your fault. You know that right?"

Bruce nodded.

She didn't believe him, but that was Bruce for you. She placed a hand on Dick's arm as she passed him. He stood there, wrapped up in his thoughts.

It was awkward for them both, so she left without saying a word.

She strolled past a line of classic bike. Barbara took a seat on one of Bruce's vintage bikes. A 67' Triumph Bonneville, fully restored. She preferred motorcycles anyways.

"Barbara!" yelled Dick as he jogged over to her.

She raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

Dick stopped in front of her, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, um. Are you doing anything this Friday?"

She grinned as she felt that familiar flutter in her chest. "No. I'm free."

He shuffled his feet. "Do you think maybe; you'd want to grab dinner?"

"No." she said flatly.

He looked surprised. "Oh… its coo-"

She cut him off. "Skip dinner, we go on patrol together."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Alright it's a date."

Without another word Barbara started the bike and rode off into the warm dawn light.

Dick walked into the kitchen that rivaled most professional restaurants. He took a seat on the kitchen island and popped a piece of crispy bacon in his mouth.

Alfred worked silently with a sheepish grin on his face.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Alfred."

The butler shook his head. "I didn't say a word Master Grayson…but I will say this." He stopped and faced the young man. "It's good to see you and Miss Gordon speaking again. For too long this family has been fractured, lost. We get so few precious moments in this life of ours, that the ones we do get, we must hold on to them tightly. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "Sure."

Tim walked in, yawning. He wasn't used to the all-nighters like the others were. "Smells delicious. Are we eating breakfast before training?"

Alfred spooned scrambled eggs into a dish. "In light of recent events, I think we'll take the day off. Now go set the table while I finish up."

Dick pushed himself up off the countertop. "I'll go get Bruce."

Alfred watched the two brothers leave the kitchen, and thought back to Jason's arrival to Wayne Manor. The boy was more feral animal then human at that point. The next few weeks were a constant battle. Alfred lost count how many times he'd caught Jason trying to steal the silverware. All the times the boy used his hedge garden for katana practice, snuck in to the garage for joy rides in one of the many expensive vehicles, or all the wrestling matches they had just to get him to bathe. The boy stunk worse than any child that had come through the mansion.

Alfred smiled, knowing one day his family would soon come back together. He had to have faith.

Richard Grayson walked the familiar halls of Wayne Manor. Technically these were new halls, since the original burned down, but Bruce had it rebuilt to the exact specifications as the old mansion.

He found Bruce sitting at the computer as usual, brooding face and all.

Bruce spoke first. "You were awfully quiet. That's not like you."

Dick leaned against a workbench arms folded across his chest. "Just thinking. Jason coming back, it's a lot to take in. He's family Bruce, we should go after him. Jason needs our help and he's a danger to anyone he's around."

An old familiar feeling crept into Richard Grayson's chest. It was guilt. Guilt for not being there enough for Jason when he was Robin. He thought back to the first time they met. Jason was on patrol alone. It was not unusual to see the Boy Wonder on his own. Dick did the same thing and he theorized that Tim would follow suit. Every Robin wanted to prove to Batman that they were capable of taking care of themselves. A perpetual struggle for his approval.

He tried sneaking up on Robin and almost ended up with a batarang to the throat.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy." Nightwing said stepping out from the shadows.

Robin narrowed his eyes taking him in. "Nightwing I take it? Gotham isn't your city anymore, so get walking."

Nightwing raised his hands. "Hey I'm not here to take your place kid. What are you up to?"

Robin was apprehensive at first and it took him a moment to open up. "Staking out some drug dealers."

Nightwing nodded. "Cool, mind if I join?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

They sat on the rooftop for thirty minutes before it began to snow.

He tried making small talk with the boy. "Cold night huh?"

Robin shrugged again. Too proud to admit how cold he was. Nightwing revealed a thermos of hot chocolate.

He opened it, letting the smell waft over to young Jason, before taking an obnoxiously loud slurp. "Ah that's good. You want some?"

Robin eyed the thermos, then Nightwing, then back to the thermos before extending a hand towards the container and taking a drink.

Nightwing smiled as the kid visibly warmed up. After another 30 minutes Robin stood, content with the information he'd gathered for the night.

Robin dusted the snow off his uniform. "Hey, uh thanks. I didn't really know what to expect. He doesn't talk much about you." He looked down at his feet. "He doesn't really talk about much of anything really."

Nightwing gave him a sad smile and handed him a scrap of paper.

Robin unfolded it. "What's this?"

"It's my number Robin. If you ever need to talk, day or night, call me. I remember how cold it can be in that mansion."

The sound of Bruce's voice brought Dick back to the present. "I'm going to keep looking for him Dick, but Jason had the same training you and I did, and then some. If he doesn't want to be found, he will make it very difficult for us."

"You really think we won't be seeing him again?" asked Dick.

"Not as the warlord he tried to make himself. Whatever the pit did to him, I think it was losing its hold."

"You don't know that Bruce. What I saw on that monitor, I don't know, it wasn't Jason."

Bruce shook his head. "If he wanted to, he would have made that shot count, not to mention the bomb was on a timer. Contrary to what he said, I don't think he wanted me dead. Not in the end."

Dick sighed. "If you say so. How are you doing by the way? Not that I'm expecting a straight answer."

Bruce chuckled. "Honestly? I'm okay. Jason said what he needed to say to me, and I think now it's on him to change. Its good seeing you and Barbara again by the way."

Dick flashed back to when he was tied up with Barb as she told him about their encounter in her apartment.

"Feels almost like the family's back together huh?" Said Dick.

Bruce stood up, patting the young man on the arm. "Come on, let's go eat."

As they ascended the stairs of the batcave Bruce turned and his eye caught the Robin uniform. He thought back to the first time he and Jason went on patrol together.

Jason was still preening in front of the mirror, enamored with his new uniform. "I just didn't take you for the sentimental type Bruce."

Bruce was explaining to Jason the importance of the various trophies, statues, and pictures that were placed throughout the cave. "It's about remembering where you came from, so that you don't lose your way to where you're going."

"Uh huh, and it's not about reliving all your triumphs and victories?" Jason asked.

Bruce hid a grin, maybe it was a little bit about that too.

Alfred rounded them up in their uniforms in front of the batmobile, a camera in hand. "Unfortunately for you Master Todd I _am_ the sentimental type."

"So how are we doing this?" asked Jason. "Funny?"

"Serious." Replied Bruce.

"Sexy?"

"Serious."

Alfred took the picture.

It would never be hung in the batcave, like so many other pictures. Instead the moment Alfred produced the copy he gave it to the young Jason Todd. From that moment on, Jason kept it folded neatly in half everywhere he went.

Bruce was confident that he would see his son again.

Jason clenched his jaw in pain. Breathing was difficult, thanks to the piece of rebar that had lodged itself in his shoulder. He stumbled along, leaving a trail of blood smeared on the brick wall he used to keep himself up. He needed to stop the bleeding.

Getting tired.

Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a second.

Jason tried to catch himself on a garbage can and succeeded in crashing into it.

"Oh man look at this guy, he's wasted."

Jason tried to murmur a witty insult, but was in too much pain.

He felt hands pat his pockets and instinctively he grabbed them and broke someone's finger.

"Argh! Son of a bitch broke my finger!"

Jason felt someone kick him in the ribs.

"Stop!" It was a female voice. "Can't you see he's hurt?"

"Shut up. This guys got nothing on him. I'm leaving him here."

"Well I'm not, so why don't you go fuck off." Jason was getting picked up by gentle hands. "It's okay I got you."

The edges of his vision were dimming even more now. He tried to look up and saw a pretty blonde woman holding him up. "H…Hide."

"Hide huh? Don't worry I'll get you to a hospital."

Jason could barely rasp out a "No hospitals. No cops."

"Okay, okay. Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

Jason smelled the leather of a car seat. After the night he had, it felt like he was laying on a bed of clouds. Before he closed his eyes, he reached into his pocket and retrieved a well-worn picture. It was Batman and Robin posing in front of the batmobile, back to back. Robin sporting the biggest grin as Batman held his classic brooding look. He closed his eyes, a single tear rolling down his cheek, and let the exhaustion of the past few weeks swallow him.

 **END**

I just wanted to take the opportunity to thank everyone who took the time to read my first piece. It means a lot to me, and every review, favorite, and follow further fuels my desire to practice. This story was heavily influenced by the "Under the Red Hood" comic arc, DC animated movie, and various comic runs. If you guys are interested in reading more about Jason, my favorite DC character, just let me know.

I have to admit, writing the ending to this novella was the most difficult part of this process. Not necessarily because I couldn't get the words typed out, but because I agonized over it being flawless. In fact, I had the last two chapters finished in one hour. Those two chapters sat for 2 weeks, as I read, and reread them, although you couldn't tell from the grammatical errors. It's funny that no matter how many times I read my own words, I am never happy with them. Each time I edit, add, or completely scrap my writing I become a little less _unhappy_ with it. I cringe _slightly_ less than before, and feel comfortable enough to let complete strangers I'll never meet read it. In my mind the climax and ending needed to be perfect, and while they are far from it, I hope you guys enjoyed them and the overall story.

Eternally grateful,

Throwaway


End file.
